Sixth Sanctum
by Combo-Cherry-Kitten
Summary: Hidden from their true fate, Naruto and Kitsune discover the truth behind their birth as well as the reason behind their concealed lives. They never expected that they were actually saviors of another dimension though... AU -Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_The extraordinary is in what we do, not who we are._

He leapt over the large boulder in his path, barely skidding to the side as another boulder made its presence known. His arms pumped at his side, trying to keep up with the speed his legs were moving at. The muscles in his arms yearned for a moment's break but he knew he couldn't stop now. Pushing himself further, he forced his shoulders forward as his whole body rolled. The upturned root flew over them.

A bright blue orb hovered a few feet in front of him. It reflected the sun's harsh rays and accompanied by its own essence, it was almost blinding.

That was it though. That was his prize. All he had to do was run a bit further. Just a little bit further... Just a...

"Namikaze Naruto, are you on your phone?"

The screen before him was swiped out of his hands. His hands remained in their cupped position as he slowly looked up. Blonde locks of hair fell into his eyes, hiding the slight embarrassment he was feeling.

Looking around quickly, he made a quick guess of where he was. The World War 2 posters were a major tip-off that he was still in history, and being in history class meant he was still at school. Crap. Just his luck.

He slowly looked up at his teacher, a foolish grin playing on his lips. He should've felt ashamed for being caught in class with his phone but he was more worried about the fact he forgot to pause on Sonic BOOM. Last he checked, his BOOM boost was about to run out in the next fifteen minutes unless he used it fast.

Once the bell signalled for the end of the day, Naruto remained back and endured the lecture from his history teacher. How annoying, he thought as he headed for his locker to dump the extra textbooks that he wouldn't need. It wasn't like he was going to fail. He had no intention of failing. His grades were just above average, enough that teachers would overlook his work ethic but not enough that they would make sure to stop by his desk and compare his academics to his sister. Most people didn't see the effort that went into avoiding work. There was the issue of ignoring that little voice at the back of your head who seemed convinced on playing with your emotions, and then there were your parents who would chase you around the house with a dishcloth until you retreated back to your room to study. If Naruto was being completely honest with himself, he still didn't even study once he got back. He would just spend fifteen minutes picking out a decent playlist then another fifteen minutes trying to get into a comfortable sitting position. After that, the hours seemed to fly by once Linkin Park and Breaking Benjamin blasted into his ears.

Reaching his locker, Naruto put in the four digit combination before yanking the metal door open. Streams of crumpled paper fell out but he wasn't bothered with it. He quickly shoved the books in. He took out his Mathematics notebook and textbook before slamming the door shut. He didn't set the lock in and simply trudged down the hall toward the main hall.

A brief background on him, Naruto was known as the class clown but also as the slacker. That meant people and teachers never took him seriously and in turn, he didn't take them seriously. So, his choice of friends were limited. But on the contrary, he had something called trust issues. It wasn't like anything bad had happened to him. He lived a fairly safe life, excluding all the idiots he associated himself with. But he couldn't help but feel that everyone had ulterior motives.

The hallway was packed with its usual swarm of students, all clad in their Musashi High uniform. They bustled together in little groups, making their way toward the exit of the building. He made his way in the opposite direction though. He had to get to the main hall before he got caught up in a stampede.

Dodging the incoming crowd, and ducking down hallways to avoid teachers, Naruto stopped in front of the double doors of the main hall. The lacquered wood was neatly polished and gave off the heavy odour of pine gel. He cringed and held his breath as he pushed the doors open. He searched the empty auditorium for a single person. There were empty rows of maroon seats as far as the eye could see.

That was until he spotted a red blob of hair near the piano. A gentle tune flooded from its keys, angelic yet heart-breaking. Accompanying its melody, was an angelic voice that blended in beautifully with the piano's tune.

 _"There was a time when I was alone_

 _Nowhere to go and no place to call home_

 _My only friend was the man in the moon_

 _And even sometimes he would go away, too"_

 _"Then one night, as I closed my eyes,_

 _I saw a shadow flying high_

 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_

 _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_

 _He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me._

 _I promise that you'll never be lonely"_

 _And ever since that day..."_

The keys suddenly stopped and a long, pressing silence followed. Naruto walked down the steady slope from where he stood toward the piano. He held onto the back rest of the chair and eyed the pianist curiously. Her crimson hair was pulled up high into a perfectly circular bun with no stray hairs splaying out. Long strands framed the sides of her round face, giving it more of an edge than was actually there.

The girl mumbled to herself, head frantically moving from side to side. Her head whipped across her face, exposing her furrowed brows and twitching mouth. She was completely unaware of his presence, and as much as Naruto loved to appear out of nowhere, he knew he really should intervene.

"Having some writer's block?" Naruto teased, releasing his hold on the chair and making his way to the piano.

"You know very well that applies to writers, Naruto-kun. Not musicians," the crimson haired girl flipped her head to the side, her fringe instantly obeying her commands and moving away from her eyes. A teasing smile played on her lips, giving her that mischievous look the Namikaze twins were known for.

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Come on, think Namikaze!_ Kitsune urged herself to remember the keys to the song or at least remember the words. She had recently gone through a "musician tear" where all she could focus on was music. It helped to ease her thoughts, though. Once her fingertips grazed the delicately polished piano tiles, she slipped away into a world where problems didn't exist. The word alone sang out disbelief and prejudice.

And with the way her life was looking at the moment, she needed the escape.

To force the unnerving thought away, she played a simple tune on the keys just to warm herself up. As soon as the melody came alive, Kitsune let out a relieved sigh and went along with it.

 _"Would you help me find a new way_

 _Would you guide me through all of this again_

 _Don't let me slip away_

 _I need you here till the very end"_

 _"So stay here with me_

 _There's so much love in your smile when I look at your face_

 _And I'm here to stay_

 _You're my first and my last love_

 _And you're my escape"_

 _"So tell me you'll be right here with me_

 _Hearing your voice is like hearing an angel sing_

 _Through the good and bad and all in between_

 _You're the one I want and the one I need_

 _And I know"_

Kitsune blinked. Her hands went rigid over the keys and she felt her arms move back. It may have seemed childish to the normal teenage girl but she simply didn't have the pull to handle love songs. All great song writers had a certain type of emotion that was pent up when they wrote that song. Love songs had that raw emotion that came from within. Sure, books and songs made it seem as if love was this spectacular thing that just happens from looking at someone even remotely attractive but Kitsune knew better.

Love was a festering emotion that could control or destroy you if you didn't have the right handle on it. It doesn't just erupt suddenly and become your main objective. It takes time and patience; two things she sure as hell could not handle. Hell, she got frustrated waiting for the toilet to fill up with water. And that usually took a few seconds!

But, Kitsune couldn't resist the smile tugging on her lips. She'd be lying if she said she didn't _hope_ to some day fall in love. Her parents made marriage seem like a wonderful and pleasant thing that completed the puzzle of your life.

She shook her head and instead focused on the piano. The embarrassing conclusion was that she'd never been in love. Despite her age, it wasn't the same generation that her parents grew up in where you were too young for certain things. Suddenly everything was open to fourteen year olds. Violence was almost a normal thing in kids' eyes. They were unaffected by its cruel nature. Kitsune would know. She was one of those kids.

For a few brief minutes she merely ran her fingers across the keys, playing any tune that came to mind. It was well-past clock out and no teachers came by the main hall anyway. She had leverage however if any teachers did happen to pop in.

Being an academic scholar had its advantages.

Which brings us to the present. Her seated before the piano with Naruto leaning over its polished surface.

"Get off, you rotten fishcake! You're scuffing the wood!" Kitsune hissed, swatting her twin brother away like a fly.

"Excuse me, Madam Fussybridges. I just came by to check on you," Naruto replied simply. He moved past and plopped himself into one of the many maroon seats in the hall.

"Now why would you want to check up on me?" Kitsune questioned, nonchalantly running her fingers over the wooden surface of the piano.

"You know exactly why."

She snapped the piano shut violently. She should've expected this conversation to come up eventually. Her lips upturned into a sour expression. Why now, though? She just came out of her happy place and the outside world was still blurry and distorted.

Turning in her seat, Kitsune faced Naruto with a bitter expression. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line and her eyebrows pinched together into a serious scowl.

"It's gotten worse, hasn't it?"

Naruto nodded his head hesitantly, his eyes focused on the carpet. He ran a hand through his golden locks, the individual strands falling back into their original place. "Dad tried to cover it up but I heard last night. I... I don't think Mom's gonna make it out of this one, Kitty."

A whirlpool of emotions surfaced inside of Kitsune; all of which she had been hoping would not occur. But she had been putting it off long enough. It was about time she faced the undeniable fact.

 _OoOoOoO_

Kushina was dying.

A neurological poisoning. It was slowly and accurately sweeping through her system, depleting her life force. There was no cure but it was treatable. But the alarming thing was that no doctors had seen anything like it. Countless examinations and research attempts had turned up no viable cure and each day Kushina grew weaker. It was supposed to be impossible for her to have children, let along go through the trauma of childbirth. But she overcome the impossible.

But maybe that caused her to become weaker. She tried not to show it when Naruto and Kitsune were around, but there was always the times before they went to bed; where they could hear her strangled breaths and her blood-filled coughs. As time passed, it became almost impossible for her to hide it. She was dying and there was nothing the two of them could do.

The twins entered their home as they always did after school: Kitsune's backkpack slung over one shoulder with her blazer hanging on her free one, Naruto carrying his bag in front of him like an extra stomach with the zipper still undone. They stepped into the warm household, instantly relaxing. Kitsune felt the invisible weight lift off her shoulders and let out a tired sigh.

"We're back!" Naruto called, closing the door behind him.

They removed their school shoes and placed them by the small shoe stand near the doorway. The hallway smelt heavily of lavender and with each step they took, they slipped unwillingly across its clean surface.

 _So Mom went on her cleaning spree again._ Kitsune thought, examining the lounge. Sure enough, everything had been shifted into a different place; photographs included. The room was shrouded in a green glow from the floral curtains covering the windows and the pillows were also a light shade of yellow.

The twins exchanged knowing glances. Kushina only cleaned this much when she really needed to focus on something other than the pain.

Light footsteps echoed down the hallway. As they looked up, they were instead greeted by the friendly wave of their father. The twins simultaneously frowned.

What was Minato doing home so early? He worked as a stockbroker that made more money than humanly possible. Maybe it was because he was able to persuade anyone with that confident but cocky smile or that charismatic voice of his that made bedtime stories a wonder growing up. Regardless, Naruto and Kitsune weren't use to seeing him at home so early in the afternoon. He usually only came home around eight o'clock or sometimes even after depending on whether or not he had a meeting with another company.

"Dad? What are you doing back home?" Naruto questioned.

"I thought you were going on a business trip to Beijing for the week?" Kitsune added as she dropped her bag beside her feet.

Minato's face feigned mock disbelief. His blue eyes widened and he placed a hand to his chest as if his heart was shattering. "Is it so bad for me to come home early to see my children after they finish school?"

"You never use to do it when we were in primary school," Kitsune shrugged. She wasn't trying to come across as spoilt but it was the truth.

Once Minato became head of his company, he was barely at home for any of them to see him. Most mornings he had already left to handle company issues. But both Naruto and Kitsune had grown accustomed to it. They always saw him at night and on the weekends... Well, most of the time.

Minato's expression darkened and his eye twitched. It was a blow to the gut every time he was reminded of his faults as a father. There was a large void between him and his daughter, one that was slowly growing each time he neglected to tell them of the truth about what was happening to Kushina. She wasn't as easily swayed as her brother and he knew this. But there were many secrets in their family, some that were better kept under wraps until things could be properly handled.

"Kitsune..." Naruto hissed, jabbing her in the side with his elbow.

"No. Better to say it to my face than behind my back," Minato chuckled nervously, before his face took on a serious expression. "If you must know, I came home earlier so I could take you two to the hospital with me."

"Why would we need to go to the hos-" before Naruto could even get the words out of his mouth, Kitsune bolted up the stairs. She gripped onto the railing for support as she turned the corner, charging down the hall.

Her parents' room was at the very end of the hall. The door was halfway open but the white glow from the curtains gave it an inviting presence.

Shoving it roughly open with her hand, Kitsune stared at the barren room. The bed had been neatly made and all dirty laundry had been placed in the bamboo basket near the private bathroom. But there was no trace of Kushina being there. Just as Kitsune lifted her foot to leave the room, she spotted it. The small scarlet stain by the foot of the bed.

Her body stiffened. It couldn't have been...

The ride to the hospital was filled with complete silence. The tension in the air was thick to the point even the sharpest knife would have difficulty sliding through. It couldn't be helped though. Kitsune nervously chewed at the skin on the inside of her cheek. Anxiety clawed away at her insides like a monster wanting to be released from its prison. Why now? Why did this have to happen when they weren't at home?

The hospital came into view, the trees and buildings making way for its large appearance to be known. Instantly, Kitsune sat up in her seat. Beside her, she could feel Naruto shifting in his seat. He had been silent the entire ride, a rarity in their family. She couldn't blame him.

What if they were too late? What if that leisurely stroll they took wasted their opportunity to see their mother one last time?

As if reading her thoughts, a warm hand latched onto hers and gave a reassuring squeeze. She lifted her and turned to meet Naruto's gaze. Swirls of emotions reflected in his eyes. Sadness, regret, anger; Kitsune saw it all. More importantly, she felt it all. Their bond as twins stretched much further than thought possible. The smallest tug of disappointment could be felt by both parties.

Minato parked the car in one of the free parking spaces. It had become a battle of the stares with one other car, but as soon as the driver realized who Minato was, he retreated and allowed the anxious father to take the spot.

The twins didn't need any vote of approval. They bolted from the car and through the parking lot, narrowly dodging oncoming cars. In his best attempts, Minato rushed after them. The two wouldn't be allowed into the ICU without an adult present, or without permission from the doctor overlooking Kushina's care.

Kitsune dived through the sliding doors. Her shoes squeaked to a stop, her body lurching forward.

The instantaneous smell of death flooded her nostrils. What would you expect from a hospital? Her nose wrinkled and she held her breath. Her dislike of hospitals could wait for the time being.

Naruto came to a stop beside Kitsune, eyeing the room suspiciously. "Where do you think the main doctor is?"

She scanned over the crowd of people rushing past. Men and women dressed in white and pale blue scurried past, fussing over patients seated in the less than comfy plastic chairs.

Kitsune wanted to yell at them to fuss about her mother like that but bit back the remark. Those seated in the waiting chairs looked as if they had gone through war. A man seated near the end of the row on the left-hand side was a sickly shade of green and kept wobbling in his seat. The woman beside him held a handkerchief to the side of her head, blood soaking the white material. All in all, the waiting room was packed with people seeking urgent medical attention.

They should be seeking to those with critical injuries first before handling those with minor wounds. With the way this is going, they're going to have a lot of bodies filling the morgue. Kitsune skimmed over the crowd once more.

She spotted Minato talking quietly to someone near the doors to the emergency ward. When did he get past her? Kitsune held onto Naruto's hand and dragged him toward their father. Every second they wasted out here was a second they could've spent with Kushina.

 _OoOoOoO_

Lately Kushina had been waking up everywhere except in her own bed so once she unglued her eyes she wasn't surprised when she was greeted with the familiar white wall of the Tokyo hospital.

She let out a stifled groan as she tried to shift herself into a more comfortable position. Her body was numb from all the anaesthetic pumped into her and her head felt heavy, worse than waking up after giving birth to Naruto and Kitsune. At the thought of her two darlings, Kushina tried to lift her head from the pillow. Bolts of unbridled pain shot through her spine. She coughed into her hand. What was supposed to be a simple action turned into a coughing fit. Large biles of blood rose in her throat and spurted out as soon as she forced the cough out.

How would she be able to face the twins like this? They couldn't see her like this. She didn't want them to see her like this.

But she knew her life ws ebbing away. No, she didn't know. She could feel it. Everyday her body grew weaker and she knew that there wasn't much time. If only... She rested her head back down on the soft hospital pillow and let out a painful sigh. If only she could see her family one last time.

A gush of cold wind suddenly blew into her room as the door was roughly pushed open. She turned her head to the side. It was probably that four-eyed doctor with the attitude. Kushina chuckled weakly at her own joke, knowing she probably looked insane.

"Kushina-chan!" Minato rushed to her and immediately grabbed her hand. The affectionate gesture alone made her wince and murmur to herself.

"Minato-kun... What are... What are you doing here?" Kushina whispered, trying not to provoke the upcoming headache she was feeling.

Minato's hands were warm and comforting. Through his fingertips, she was able to feel the rapid beat of his pulse. She weakly smiled. He was nervous. How sweet. With what little strength she had, she mustered all of it and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Minato visibly bit his bottom lip. "I brought Naruto and Kitsune. They nearly caused a fight with Dr. Tachibana to get in here."

So that was his name. Kushina never really bothered to learn it regardless of all the times she had been admitted to the hospital.

Another spasm of pain awoke within her and she groaned. Minato's hand tightened on hers, as if he were hoping that were enough to prevent her from leaving. She turned her head toward him and looked at him, her eyes pleading. "I beg of you... Don't let them see me like this... Please."

"I can't deny them the right to see you, Kushina. They have to see you."

One last time. Kushina knew that was the unfinished part of the sentence. Her husband was just too polite to say it out loud, especially at a time like this. She averted her eyes and focused on the ceiling. Spots of black flashed across her vision and she could hear the echo in her eyes. She didn't have much time. "Already my flesh has started to fail me. I won't be able to-"

"You will be able to tell them," Minato said sternly. She looked back at him and saw the serious expression his face took on. "Don't talk like you're leaving us. I won't let you. No matter what, I'll make sure you get through this. I made a promise to you, as your husband, that I will be with you through sickness and health. This is just a-a small bump in the road. You'll see."

Despite his loving words, Kushina could hear the uncertainty. Through all their years together, he never once doubted her. When she heard from the doctors' that pregnancy would be fatal in her condition, she had given up all hope. She had believed herself to be a waste of Minato's time, but instead he stayed on and loved her as if there was no tomorrow. Then, by some god-sent miracle, she was blessed with the two most precious gifts she could ever ask for. Her little angels.

She nodded. Taking that as an approval, Minato stood and hurried to the door but before he left, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. The sudden heat from his lips rushed through her and she shuddered. Even after all their years together, she still got shivers as if she were a teenage adolescent.

He quickly rushed into the hallway. All she could hear from where she lay were hushed whispers and hisses, along with the scuffing of shoes across the floor. So they were outside the door. Kushina sucked in a deep breath and awaited the painful conversation she knew she had to endure with her kids. She could only wish it didn't have to be so soon...

 _OoOoOoO_

"You two have to be extremely quiet when we go inside, okay? Your mother won't be able to handle your usual flow of energy today so you have to keep it to a minimum."

Naruto stared up at his father in question but listened to his lecture. He had already mouthed them off for biting one of the nurses because she wouldn't let them through. Glancing at his sister, Naruto tried not to cringe at the dried blood by the corner of her mouth; blood that wasn't even hers.

"Mom is gonna get out this, right Dad? It's just a cold, right?" Kitsune asked hopefully.

 _Why do I feel so negative about this? What's going on?_ Naruto rubbed his arm, trying to reassure himself that everything would be fine. It was probably just a cold. A really bad cold. Yeah, that was definitely it. Once she got her medicine and the usual peptalk from that snot-faced doctor, they would go and everything would be back to normal.

The tightening feeling in Naruto's gut said otherwise. He suddenly felt nauseous and dizzy. As he glanced up at the door to his mother's room, he knew he was swaying from side to side with the dizziness.

That little voice in the back of his head was screaming at him; telling him that going into that room would be the figurative death of him. A part of him would be separated from him as soon as his foot stepped over the doorway.

Naruto watched Kitsune and Minato's lips move in speech but no words reached his eyes. Was this what it felt like to be... worried?

He saw Minato's hands reach out to them. The same gesture you used on a child when you wanted them to follow you. Before Naruto could even respond, Kitsune shoved past their father and charged into the room.

Naruto quickly followed suite but entered the room more calmly than his sister. It was a small white room with a window on the left side wall. Machines beeped all around the room and seated in the middle of the room as well as between the machines was a small bed. His eyes fell upon what was in the bed. More specifically, who was in the bed.

It was as if he was looking at a complete stranger. Kushina looked nothing like herself and part of him couldn't believe that he had not noticed it sooner. Kushina's once porcelain skin was a pale and clammy grey, decorated with bulging blue veins. The gaunt in her cheeks gave her a grim appearance and made her seem... Naruto gulped.

Lifeless.

"Mommy, what's going on? You were doing fine yesterday!" Kitsune exclaimed, leaning over the side of the bed so her face was inches away.

"Kitsune, give your mother some space. You're too far in her personal space," Minato warned. He closed the door behind him and glanced out of the small window. Once he did that, he stopped in front of the foot of the bed and watched quietly.

Naruto tried to ignore the strange feeling in his gut. It was a mix between a suction but at the same time he was being pulled forward. It was like he was neither here nor there. He focused on Kushina's face and felt even more sicker. Her crimson hair was dry and stuck to the pillow beneath her. Her eyes appeared sunken and the beautiful violet colour her irises had been had faded into a dull grey.

This couldn't be his mother. The woman with the flowing red hair that outmatched any redhead. The woman with the boiling temper that would put magma to shame. The woman he grew to love and cherish more than anything in the world. This couldn't be her.

"But it is me, Naruto..." Kushina whispered, her eyes planted firmly on him.

Naruto's eyes widened. Had he said that out loud? He looked toward Kitsune and saw his sister wasn't even focused on him. So his expression was really giving away everything? He shook his head and forced himself to face his weak mother. "Are you coming home with us, Mom?"

Kushina had had her hand on the side of Kitsune's face, stroking her cheek gently. As soon as the words left his mouth, her expression fell. She turned her head to him slowly. Her frail hand slipped away from Kitsune. Her eyes looked downward and stayed that way for a few moments before she responded.

She shook her head.

Naruto felt his world fall around him and couldn't stop the one tear that slid down his cheeks. He knew his eyes were probably as wide as saucers but he couldn't control anything at the moment.

"I wish I could... But this moment will have to be enough," Kushina's voice was so fragile that it was unlike her.

Kitsune took a step back. Her hands clenched at her side and her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, but no words came out. When her voice finally found her, it was soft and broken. "That's not fair," she stepped forward with her fist clenched at her chest. "There has to be something the doctors can do! There... This can't be it..."

Kushina raised her hand and beckoned for the two to come closer. A simple gesture but Naruto found himself unwillingly to move. For he knew if he did, then it would be the last command he would ever receive from his mother. Glancing at his sister, he knew she was thinking the same thing. She shook her head furiously, tears streaming down her face. Her bottom lip trembled as she tried to restrain the frustrated cry that wanted to be released.

Unwillingly, Naruto obeyed and stepped forward. Kitsune's head snapped toward him and she stared at him with wide eyes. Her eyes had turned red from suppressed tears but that didn't stop a long stream from flooding out. If he had been in her position, he was sure that would be him as well. He turned back to Kushina and sucked in his bottom lip, biting down hard.

Kushina blinked at them and smiled weakly. She spoke softly, as if her words were meant for their ears alone. "Don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you two bathe every day and stay warm; I don't want you stinking up your rooms. Also don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep... And make friends. You don't need a lot of friends. Just a few... Ones you can really, really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your spells hard."

Beside him, Naruto didn't notice his father's eyes widen in shock nor did he notice his mother's use of a foreign word. Kushina merely continued.

"Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses, so don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen," Kushina smiled again, her eye twitching as she tried to hold on a little longer. "Oh, and this is important. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put any spare money into your savings accounts. No alcohol until you're twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another prohibition is men and women. I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but... All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls... Or boys... But don't get hooked on bad people. Find someone just like me or your father."

Naruto felt the warmth of a tear roll down his cheek. Quickly, he sniffled and rubbed a hand across his eyes.

Kushina laughed and smiled at Minato. "I get the feeling you'll be seeing more your grandpa so be wary of Jiraiya, you know," she suddenly stopped her speech and began to take deep breaths. A look of pain shot across her face. Her hands balled up the sheet beneath her and she sucked in a deep breath. As she opened her eyes again, Naruto saw the swirl of emotions spiralling in her eyes. "Naruto... Kitsune... From now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true! There's so much..." tears splayed down her cheeks as she stared at them. "Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you. I wish I could stay with you two longer. I love you... I love you two so much!"

A heart-shattering sob left Kitsune's lips as she fell to her knees. She clutched at her head an allowed the sobs to rack through her.

Kushina watched silently. Slowly, she stretched her arm out, wincing in pain, and cupped the side of Kitsune's cheek. Her thumb gently stroked her cheekbone. "I thought I would never be able to see you again before I passed... Having you all here... That alone makes me happy..."

"Mommy... No! You can't leave me!" Kitsune cried, holding onto her hand.

"Whenever you feel alone, or when things don't go right... Know that I watch over you always, and that I love you with all that I am..." Kushina whispered, stroking Kitsune's cheek. "Don't be sad."

"I am sad! I don't care what anyone says! You're my mother! I can't go on without you!" Kitsune screamed. "Of course I'm sad!"

With a sudden burst of strength, Kushina pulled Kitsune close to her and cradled her head against her chest. Frail fingers stroked crimson locks. Naruto looked away and focused on the floor.

The room was filled with the anguished cries of his twin and the soft whispers of his dying mother; yet he couldn't move himself from where he stood. His subconscious was right. That one step led to his last moments with his mother. Moments he would never be able to relive.

"Naruto..."

He looked up. Kushina smiled at him to come closer. A small trickle of blood escaped her lips but she made no move to wipe it away.

Naruto slowly stepped forward and was instantly pulled closer to Kushina by her free hand. She stroked the back of his head gently and kissed his forehead. "Protect the future... They need you..."

Before Naruto could question anything, he looked at Kushina to see her staring at Minato. He pulled away and dragged Kitsune with him.

The couple merely stared at each other. No words were exchanged. Only stares. Slowly, Minato walked around the bed and came to Kushina's side. He kneeled down and slowly held onto her free hand, running his thumb across her knuckles. "Kushina-chan, I-"

"Don't look so sad... Minato. I'm happy. Happy that you loved me. Happy that you stayed by me... And gave me the chance to have a real family," Kushina said, squeezing Minato's hand with the last of her strength.

"Please..."

For the first time ever, Naruto looked up and saw what he thought he would not live to see. Minato was crying. Tears ran freely down his cheeks as he watched his wife and the sad smile on his lips spoke more than words ever could. He reached out and cupped Kushina's cheek. Leaning into his hand, Kushina held onto it and let out a tired sigh. "Thank you... It's because of you... I was able to feel love for the first time... I'm eternally grateful to have lived in the same world as you..." Kushina cried a heart-renching sob. "My darling... I don't want to die! A simple life with you...Was all I wanted!"

The heart monitor beside the bed began beeping erratically, the dreaded green lie spiking uncontrollably. Kushina's breaths came out in short, ragged gasps and more blood slid past her chin.

"Mommy, don't leave! Please!" Kitsune sobbed, standing up and grabbing onto her mother's arm.

Kushina turned to the two of them and smiled. It was a small but sincere one that displayed all the love she felt for them. "You've always made me proud... Both of you... I love you so much..."

"We love you too, mom. More than you'll ever know," Naruto replied. His voice was hoarse from not speaking for so long and as the words tumble out, he knew he could never say them again.

Turning her head to Minato, Kushina lifted her arm and lightly grasped onto his neck, pulling him closer. Their foreheads bumped each other gently. She stared deep into his eyes and whispered, barely audible to the Naruto and Kitsune.

"For all our life... And until death..."

Minato smiled and closed his eyes. "Together shall we be..."

"Henceforth till the end of eternity," the two of them said together, finishing it off softly.

Those words... Naruto remembered those had been their ending vows to each other. Jiraiya had spoke of their marriage many times before and how they told their vows with such love, that the Heavens themself shed tears for them. Their love would not be broken by death, and even after that, they would still love each other as if the other were there.

Kushina's head thudded against the pillow but she kept her grip on Minato's neck. "Minato... I won't ever... Say your name again... Or see your face again... My love... Mina..."

Her hand slid away from his neck...

Her eyes slowly closed...

The heart monitor flat-lined...

Her breathing stilled...

Her chest ceased rising...

Kitsune screamed...

Minato watched on...

And Naruto remained still...


	2. Chapter 2

Dark rain clouds covered the endless blue sky while thick drops of rain freshened the lush grass but darkened the slab of concrete that was jabbed into the ground. Her name had been engraved into that slab, neatly carved in elegant kanji.

He would be lying if he said that wasn't sad. But it seemed as if his tears had failed him. Kushina's last words played on repeat in his mind the entire week. When he slept, when he showered... He couldn't seem to focus knowing that those words would be the last he would ever hear from her.

The cemetery was crowded with people he had never seen before in his life. Distant relatives perhaps. They all stuck together in little clusters, sobbing and dabbing at their eyes with handkerchiefs. As he walked past, they all said the same thing to him.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"She was a wonderful woman."

"To have died so young... This is purely tragic!"

Naruto had heard enough of those to last him the whole day. He sighed and tugged at the black tie he wore, narrowing his eyes at the girls he assumed were his cousins. They clung to each other and sobbed as if they knew Kushina for years, yet he never remembered them coming by the house once when she was ill.

The venomous growl he emitted caused them to back up and stare at him with fear in their eyes. Serves them right. He didn't need their fake sympathy.

"Try to be nice, Naruto. Maybe they truly are sad."

"Yeah right. You don't see me balling my eyes out like a hormonal-" Naruto stopped his rambling and turned to the speaker.

A tall man dressed in a black suit, which clearly didn't suit him, stood before him. His long white hair was pulled back into an untamed ponytail with jagged strands framing the sides of his face. Beneath his piercing but still gentle grey eyes were long red markings that stopped near his jawline. He smiled at Naruto. "Long time no see, Naruto."

"Grandpa!" Naruto exclaimed, gripping Jiraiya into a tight embrace. Seeing his grandfather after so many years brought a wave of relief to Naruto. The last time he saw him, he was only five years old. He was fourteen now going on fifteen and that reminded Naruto that there was a lot to catch up on with his paternal grandfather. He pulled back and grinned at him. "When did you get here? I thought you'd be working."

"Work can wait. I would never stay away when my son and his children need me most," Jiraiya said, his voice suddenly taking on a serious tone. "Speaking of which, where is your father?"

Naruto stared down at the soaked grass. Minato had become a ghost in the Namikaze residence. He would wander around late at night, staring at old photo albums or sometimes just sit on the back porch, staring up at the night sky. Between these strange ongoings, he was still preoccupied with planning for the funeral.

This worried Naruto. If this was how his father would act now, how was he going to act once the funeral was over and their lives returned to normal? If they ever returned to normal...

"He should be somewhere. I think I saw him near the..." Slowly, Naruto raised a hand and pointed to the black car that held Kushina's coffin. The service in the church had been completed and all that was left was to place the coffin in the ground. But Minato seemed to be delaying. No one had seen him since the church and once Naruto and Kitsune got out of the car, he disappeared somewhere. Hopefully to just clear his head.

Thinking back to the car ride, Naruto looked around for his red-haired sister. If Minato was a worry, then his sister was on a whole different level. She didn't sleep or eat. She spent most of her days crying and screaming and if she wasn't doing that, she was curled up in bed clutching a pillow to her chest.

This morning however, she had been silent. She didn't speak, not even when spoken to. Her face made no expression. During the service when she was supposed to go up to the podium to say a few words, she remained in her seat and simply stared at the priest.

As if reading his thoughts, Jiraiya spoke up. "Where's Kitsune-chan?"

Naruto shrugged but still looked around. Both his father and sister were worrying him. They hadn't been their normal selves and he was beginning to doubt whether they ever would be again.

He looked back toward the cliff side. The cemetery was located near a cliff overlooking a large river that stretched out further than the eye could see. An unusual spot but it made business boom for whoever owned the graveyard. Luckily for them, Kushina's grave was just near the cliff that it was safe for her coffin to be buried but also so that there was a pleasant view. There were not that many trees though, with only the odd shrub here and there. Scattered throughout the field, were white irises. They swayed gently despite the harsh wind forcing their hand.

Irises! That was Kitsune's favourite flower.

With a swell of accomplishment, Naruto looked around for any sign of his red-haired twin. Jiraiya watched him with slight confusion but said nothing. He took that as a cue and stepped back as he tried to find his son.

The irises were scattered at random here on the top of the cliff but if they were growing so freely then there had to be a pure source. Naruto grinned at his logic and quietly excused himself from Jiraiya before walking toward the edge of the cliff. His walk there was filled with the usual comments. The pats on the back, the solemn expressions, they were all beginning to get on his last nerve.

He stopped near the edge of the jagged rock. Bits of rock cracked away and he quickly backed away. He didn't want there to be another funeral in a few days time. He pushed aside his fear and looked out over the river. Its cloudy grey surface rippled dangerously from where he stood. All in all, it was beautiful but at the same time, chilling; and not just because of the sudden breeze. The impermeable fog was thick with the unsung tension of sorrow. Naruto shuddered and focused on trying to locate his sister.

When he heard a faint splashing.

Turning to the sound, Naruto spotted a figure standing near a small dock. The figure was standing near the edge of the dock, not moving but instead allowing the wind to blow over their clothes.

Squinting his eyes, Naruto tried to figure out who it was from where he stood. From the curves of the figure, it was obviously a girl. She wore a long sleeved short black dress with black leggings. Her red hair was done back into a thick braid that swayed as if it were alive. The red hair was enough of tipoff.

Naruto sprinted down the cliff side.

 _OoOoOoO_

For the past few days, Kitsune had done a good job of avoiding everyone. She stuck close to small rooms and trees, for hiding away in, or just avoided leaving the house in general. How could she face everyone when all she would receive eere sympathetic stares? Not to mention those annoying children from school who would take that as opportunity to try and associate themselves with her. A spiteful thought, she knew, but she didn't need nor wanted their attention.

 _I just want my mother back..._ She thought as she gazed down at the white iris in her hand. She gently fingered the petals, enjoying their soft texture. With each brush of her finger, a pleasant scent drifted up to her nose. She clutched the flower tighter.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Without turning around, Kitsune already knew who the speaker was. Who else would sound so cheerful on such a bitter day.

"Naruto... Why are you down here?" Kitsune questioned, keeping both hands in front of her.

The planks beneath her feet echoed and vibrated with each step Naruto took towards her. She was instantly able to smell his cologne and had to bite back the nasty remark that almost shot past her lips.

"Why am I down here? I could you the same thing," Naruto grinned at her as he stood beside her. A long silence followed as the two stared out over the river, neither saying a word. As comforting as it was, Kitsune really didn't need the attention from her twin brother who was pretty much in the same boat as her. Not even pretty much, he was in the same boat as her. But lately, it seemed as though she felt her pain was greater than his. It helped to boost that idea when he didn't fight back against it.

"Who would have thought to built a graveyard over a river... A crazy but wonderful idea," Kitsune whispered, staring down at the iris in her hands.

Naruto hummed his acknowledgement. Another silence followed until Naruto finally decided to break the ice. "Listen Kit...

"I'm sorry."

Kitsune could feel Naruto's eyes on her and felt obligated to continue, despite the voice in her head telling her to leave it at that. "I've made it seem as if I was the only one truly suffering when you and Dad are going through just as much as me, maybe even more. And trust me, I usually have a whole line of excuses waiting to be used but I guess for today I'll keep them locked up," she turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes. She knew she must've looked a right mess. Her eyes were still puffy and red from all the tears she had shed and dark rings encircled them as if she were a raccoon. "I want more than anything for us to be together with Mom again - even if only for a short while. But... As long as I'm alive and still here on Earth, I promise that I'm going to stick beside you and Dad, no matter what."

Strong arms wrapped around her before she even had time to finish her speech. Kitsune stumbled back, dropping the small flower into the river below them. Naruto's grip on her was tight, almost suffocating. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, his untamed locks of blonde hair brushing against her face.

She laughed nervously. "H-Hey now, I wasn't looking for that type of reaction. Well, maybe a little but I was kinda hoping for..." she stopped her rambling. The shoulder of her dress had become increasingly warm and soaked. Kitsune's puffed eyes widened in realization. "N-Naruto?"

He didn't respond, only tightened his grip.

Kitsune watched as Naruto's shoulders shook with restrained cries. Her words failed her for once, and the only consolation she could give him was a weak hug in return. Seeing her brother in such a weak and vulnerable state; it brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. She stubbornly shook her head.

No... She wasn't going to cry anymore. She had to be strong.

"I... Don't think I'll be able to t-to do this, Kit... I'm not strong enough..." Naruto cried, his voice muffled by her shoulder.

He crumbled and fell to his knees, dragging Kitsune down with him. Her legs bent beside her thighs, keeping her dress from slipping between the gaps in the boards.

In times like this, Kitsune always felt helpless as to what she was supposed to do when someone else cried. This time it would be different. She'd be ready to help with anything now. As long as it offered a sense of reassurance to Naruto and Minato. Kitsune held Naruto closer to her and rested her head on top of his. "You can, Naruto. And I'll be beside you every step of the way because I love you. A world that harbours such love within it should never perish, that's why I'm here."

Her words made Naruto clutch her even tighter. The air in her lungs quickly dissipated, leaving her breathless for just another ounce of air. She sighed and held Naruto for a while longer, allowing him to drain out his sobs.

She couldn't blame him. The past week had been nothing but pain and sorrow for them. They had lost their mother, and with the way things were going with Minato's mental state, it seemed they were also losing their father. They couldn't afford to lose each other. When push would eventually come to shove, Kitsune knew the chances were their lives would forever be altered. For better or for worse, she couldn't say but she needed to be strong. For hers and Naruto's sake.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, dropping into the river below.

"I know, Naruto... I know..."

 _OoOoOoO_

With the funeral over, everyone's lives seemed to move on without hesitation. At least, that's how the rest of the Namikaze family seemed to be going about. It couldn't be said for Naruto's situation at home.

Jiraiya had decided to stay on a bit longer to help Minato cope with the pressure of being a single father. As affectionate as that was, Naruto knew that Jiraiya couldn't stay on for too long. For Jiraiya was a teacher and had extended his leave of absence to its maximum amount of time. Naruto didn't need to be a teacher to know that that was enough of a burden on Jiraiya's shoulders.

But for some reason, his grandfather was rather calm about the fact he was missing from his post. In fact, he seemed almost delighted.

Knowing Jiraiya, he was probably looking for a reason to be away from work.

Naruto tugged his blankets further up his waist and looked out of the window. He gently traced the trails left behind by rain drops until they reached the frame of his window, then he went back up and started again.

Rain seemed to be the only forecast for the next few days. Cuddle weather as Kitsune so proudly named it.

He chuckled and looked past the rain covered glass. No cars were out on the roads today and if there were, it was the odd public transport delivering the last of workers. The charcoal sky was the only thing to be seen above. A brief bolt of lightning shot across the sky, followed by the deep rumbled of thunder. A storm was coming. And by the looks of it, a really long one.

Naruto gazed down at his phone which was plugged into the charger by his bedside. Even though it was upside down, he could see the light from the screen shine off onto the tabletop. Students he had never spoken to before were suddenly sending him consolation messages or questioning if he was ever going to come back to school. The last part was a reference to the fact he and Kitsune hadn't been in school since Kushina's funeral. Jiraiya had called in and explained the situation in a surprisingly sombre tone and was able to get them out of school for as long as they saw fit.

At the time it seemed fitting but now that Naruto was alone in the confines of his room, he suddenly wished he was back in his class with the rest of the misfits. At least then he would be able to distract himself. Now he just had more time to think. More time to regret past decisions.

Naruto groaned and slumped into the warmth of his bed, pulling the covers over his head. He ignored the rumble of his stomach and tried to focus on other, more pressing issues.

Like Kitsune.

When he would pass her in the hallway, she would put on a brave face and smile but he could see the pain in her eyes. The worse happened at night when he could hear her strangled cries. Or when he would hear the monotonous keys of the piano. Yes, that sounded rather exaggerated but it was the truth. Each key played a dull sound that Naruto never knew possible. Kitsune would often joke and say that instruments could feel your emotion and play the tune exactly the way you wanted it to be but he didn't take it literally.

Now he saw why she took music as an extramural.

A knock at his door awoke him from his thoughts. He pulled the covers back enough so that only his face poked through and stared at the door.

"Who is it?" Naruto called.

When there was no response, Naruto reluctantly dragged himself out of bed. The cold sir wrapped its frozen fingers around him and he quickly made his way to the door, yanking it open with more force than needed. Standing outside his door, was none other than Minato. Naruto found himself at a loss for words.

He hadn't seen or heard from his father since the funeral. Was that bad considering they lived in the same house?

"D-Dad?" Naruto stared at Minato with wide, questioning eyes.

Minato looked nothing like himself. He had always been properly groomed and made sure that both Naruto and Kitsune went by that same example. His golden hair was rather dry and out of control, growing past his broad shoulders. Bags were under his eyes and the enthusiastic energy that usually flowed from his cerulean eyes had disappeared, leaving behind the embodiment of a broken man.

Naruto found this image of Minato hard to believe. It was as if a complete stranger had taken residence within Minato.

"H-Hey Naruto, I just came to see if you were willing to go for a little walk with me," Minato chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

A little walk? In this weather? Naruto frowned but made no move to actually leave his room.

Sensing this, Minato stared down at the ground. "I need to talk to you about something important. To both you and Kitsune but... Maybe it would be best if I did this separately."

A voice inside of Naruto screamed at him, warning him that risking this conversation would lead to both him and Kitsune being shoved into another predicament. But it was the same as telling an over-eager child not to touch anything in a museum. You always ended up doing exactly what you weren't supposed to.

"S-Sure," Naruto quickly grabbed a pair of sneakers and a jacket before following his dad out. He glanced back down the hall toward Kitsune's room and sighed. Whatever Minato was going to talk to them about, Naruto hoped his sister would be able to handle it.

Naruto had assumed Minato would be taking him somewhere past their homestead but instead, he simply took him out to the backyard. He was serious when he said "a little walk". But now that they were outside, Naruto realized how neglected the yard really was. The grass had become more of a jungle than an actual lawn. Tangles of weeds took ownership of the dog kennel at the back of the yard, as well as the dollhouse that Kitsune had left behind when she was younger. She had used it as a backup when she didn't want to drag the one in her room downstairs. Naruto looked at the large tree in the centre of the garden. For as long as he could remember, that tree had always been in family memories. The tree house built into its branches had long since been abandoned and could have done with a fresh coat of paint.

All in all, this garden had a whole story book of memories. Memories Naruto really didn't want to let go of.

Rain hammered against the overhead covering, large gushes of water overflowing from the gutters. Naruto shivered in his orange tracksuit jacket and clutched it tighter to himself.

Minato had seated himself on the swinging porch and stared out at the garden, as if watching someone. Naruto took that as a sign to sit himself down. They didn't say anything for a while. The only sound that could be heard was the repetitive drops of rain against the overhead covering, along with Jiraiya's off-key singing in the kitchen.

"I must be an awful father..."

Naruto's head snapped toward Minato. When he finally heard his father's voice, he hadn't been expecting the statement so clearly. In fact, he had not known his father to be the blunt type. Without awaiting an answer, Minato simply continued. "Here I am, pretending as if this only affects me when I have two children who are going through just as much sorrow."

Remembering the similar conversation he had had with Kitsune, Naruto was more than ready for this. "Don't worry about it, Dad. We're all going through a hard time right now so I wouldn't expect you to be carefree all the way."

"But I promised your mother that I'd protect you. And I'm not doing a very good job at it at the moment."

Naruto cupped his hands together and stared at his shoes. Why was Minato speaking like this? There was a hidden explanation that Naruto felt was sitting right in front of him but he couldn't make out.

Minato reached into his pocket and began to pull out something. "Here. I have something for you."

A metal blade was placed between the two of them. Naruto stared down at it, examining it without actually touching. It wasn't like any knives that Naruto had seen before; in fact, he wasn't sure if he had ever seen a blade like it. Its metal was shaped like a diamond, increasing in width from the top then suddenly thinning back down. Its handle was wrapped in thick, yellow bandages with kanji letting written across its surface. However, the writing was ancient and past Naruto's time. He wasn't able to make out any of it.

"What's this?" he asked as he carefully picked up the blade. It was heavy in his hands and made his wrist ache.

Minato smiled tiredly at his son's curiosity. "A kunai. They were used in Japan centuries ago during battle. I got that from my father when I was your age. So now, I'm passing it on to you."

Cradling the object in both hands, Naruto turned to his father. "Is this why you called me out here? To give me a family relic?"

Minato's stare was directed at the kunai but Naruto could see the change of character in his father's eyes. "Honestly? No... I called you out here because I had something important to share and it wasn't just the kunai."

The rain suddenly poured down harder, hammering against the overhead covering. It was as if Mother Nature herself detected the severity of the situation and was trying to ease the tension. However, it only added to the unease Naruto felt boiling within him. The blood in his veins felt alarmingly cold and heavy, like the metal blade he held in his hands.

"I feel like this will be a chance to see you once more... Before I..." Minato grew hesitant. His hands kept balling themselves into fists before relaxing then viciously returning to their internal battle.

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't you see me? Are you going away somewhere?" Naruto asked, frowning. Was his company really sending him away on a trip at a time like this? Give the guy a break. He just lost his wife and already they felt that money was more important.

"Somewhere? Yeah, you could say that. But to put it more accurately, I guess you could say my prayers were finally heard."

A small smile spread across Minato's lips but unlike all his other smiles, it didn't reach his eyes.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "So... What does that mean?"

"It means that I leave everything to you," Minato slowly stood up and towered over Naruto. He slowly crouched down and held onto his hands. Naruto felt goosebumps travel across his skin at his father's cold touch. The kunai remained between their hands, almost a tool to keep Naruto from moving. He looked up hesitantly at Minato. "Everything that is yours by right, shall be restored to you. And... it may take some getting used to but I promise that in the end, it will be all worth it."

Minato held on tighter to Naruto's hands. Naruto didn't see as Minato tried to force back the wave of tears that refused to go unnoticed.

Smiling up at Naruto, Minato's words were soft and sincere. Despite the harsh weathers surrounding them, Naruto heard every word as if they were alone in vacant room with soundless weathers outside.

"These past few days have shown me the strength that you possess, and the determination that makes me so proud to call you my son. You've been a pillar of strength for Kitsune, and most of all, for me. When Kushina..." Minato averted his eyes for a brief moment, to ignore the sudden pain he felt at mentioning her name. "When Kushina passed, I felt as if I the world was falling down around me. But you... Watching you remain strong through these difficult times gave me reason to live on. However; I don't believe that reason will be enough for me to keep you two safe."

"What?" Naruto tried to stand up but Minato's grip on his hands forced him to remain seated.

As if unfazed, Minato continued. "I might be fine now but down the line, who knows how I'll react to everything. Which is why I want you to know that everything I have done, was for you and Kitsune - and that I love you two more than anything. I just want... I want things to go right for you. I want you two to know happiness."

Naruto stared at his father. There were so many questions in his head that he knew if he over thought it his brain would inevitably explode. And the answers to these questions would never be answered. That much he knew. All he could do was stare at Minato and hope the answers would somehow immerge.

Slowly raising to his feet, Minato released Naruto's hands. He said nothing more, nothing less. Naruto watched his father walk to the step of the porch. It was only then that Naruto realized Minato had been barefoot the entire time. His pale feet had turned a shocking shade of blue that was sure to have some sort of medical hazard to it. Naruto arose and opened his mouth to point it out.

"Do you mind calling Kit-chan out here?"

Naruto frowned at the back of his father's head. He slowly nodded. "S-Sure. I'll go get her."

Quickly turning to head back inside, Naruto glanced back at father. Why had Minato spoken to him like that? Like he would be going away for a long time? The warmth of the Namiikaze homestead instantly wrapped itself around Naruto's body and he let out a shaky sigh. He went up the stairs to retrieve Kitsune but...

Little did he know that this would be the last conversation he would ever have with his father.


	3. Chapter 3

How do you cope with the death of two parents in the space of a month? The emotional strain that it would have on the normal person would pretty much destroy them, mentally and physically. So that really made people wonder:

How were Naruto and Kitsune coping?

The possibility of death because of grief had never occurred to the twins. Mainly because with each passing day, they were learning to cope with the grief of losing their mother. But the undeniable fact was that Minato was not as fortunate as they were; and his grief seemed to run deeper than theirs had. For weeks he fought it, told everyone he was alright. His masquerade was almost pulled off until...

The serious talk he had with the twins should've been a tip-off but they had been convinced he was just trying to reassure them that he loved them. Never would they have dreamed that he was saying his last words to them.

Which was how Naruto and Kitsune came to live with their grandfather in Osaka. It wasn't that far out from Tokyo but still a ways out that they couldn't attend Musashi High anymore. Thankfully, it was already school holidays which left them with enough time to scour the internet for a decent high school to complete their final schooling years before college.

They couldn't help but wish that they remained in Tokyo. Where the bustle of city life distracted you from the worries of reality. When was something interesting that wasn't tragic going to happen?

 _OoOoOoO_

"Good news, you lazy bums! I got you a scholarship at the school where I'm working!" Jiraiya's enthusiastic voice shook the walls of the small apartment.

The apartment was nothing fancy. Just a regular two bedroom, one bathroom, one living room and one kitchen kind of place. It was cosy though, and was decorated just enough that it didn't make the twins feel completely poor. The only decoration that was completely overrated was the bookcase filled with pornographic books written by Jiraiya himself.

Who knew a man who had written several pornographic works could actually land a job at a school?

Presently, Naruto and Kitsune had been in the kitchen. Naruto was making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with Kitsune laying on the floor near the kitchen counter, complaining to her brother about the dangers of online game shopping. She stopped her rambling to look up at her grandfather, her thin eyebrows narrowed into a scowl. Slowly, she wormed her way out of the kitchen, glaring at Jiraiya each slug of the way. What made matters worse was the fact Jiraiya moved out of the way to let her worm past.

Turning to his grandson, Jiraiya expected him to at least feign enthusiasm but he was met with the same response. Naruto picked up the bread board and walked out of the kitchen, but quickly back peddled as he went to retrieve the peanut butter jar.

Once Kitsune was out of view of Jiraiya's line of sight, she stood up and plodded to hers and Naruto's shared room, which was at the end of the hall. As she passed Jiraiya's room, she noticed the DANGER: DO NO ENTER sign on his closed door. She always noticed it as she went pass but it disturbed her that a grown man needed to leave that boarded to his door when he was the only one who lived there. Maybe he put it up before they arrived but still, who would want to go into that filth bunker anyway.

Kitsune kicked open the door and examined the plain room. Its white walls depressed her. It seemed so sterile, so devoid of personality. Since she shared the room with Naruto, they still hadn't come to an accurate decision of what posters should be hung up. All his Linkin Park posters would give off the impression that she was a Rock kind of girl and all her digital artwork would give off the impression that he was an anti-social nerd. So for now the walls were left bare.

A small part of her wished she could have stayed in Tokyo - at least until she finished the school year. It was going to be dreadful starting off at a new school in the middle of the year when everyone already knew each other and had already set their little clusters.

It had already been hard enough having to fit in a school to begin with. Her reputation had formed from elementary school upwards and had taken years to perfect it. She probably sounded like a snob, being worried about her status in school ranks but it got to your head once were you exposed to it. Seeing all the popular people and suddenly wishing to have something in common with them.

But now she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she'd gone from being popular to being completely friendless - at least she would be once she got to the new school. She'd been forced to leave the house she'd grown up in and move into one where she felt like a guest. She'd left behind a city where she knew every single shortcut and where to get the best ramen, to come to this place, where she wasn't even sure where the nearest convenience store was.

With her mind clouded over, she didn't hear Naruto enter, carrying a bread board while trying to balance two jars on top of it. He roughly placed the board down on their small bedside able and yawned, stretching his limbs. "Man, I am beat! I could sure do with a little R&R once I'm done here."

"You've done nothing but R&R, dummy," Kitsune groaned, staring at her phone's live wallpaper of cherry blossoms falling across the screen.

"I'm storing up mental energy for a time when it will be extremely valuable. You never know in today's circumstances."

Kitsune wasn't sure if he was referring to their current parentless situation, or maybe their housing environment but she really didn't want to think about it. All she ever did nowadays was think.

Naruto proceeded with making his sandwich, using their bedside table as a counter. He had to kneel on the floor and tilt his head back a bit to see what he was doing. Kitsune couldn't help but smirk at the scene. Not wanting to forget it, she quickly opened her camera and recorded the whole thing before Naruto could notice. It would be comedy gold on Youtube, especially since he was singing "Pocketful of Sunshine" and using the butter knife as a microphone. Who knew he was capable of such humour when he wasn't even focused?

Just as she saved the video into her folder labelled "Naruto LOLS", the door to their bedroom was pushed open. Well, pushed even further open since Naruto never bothered to close it behind him anyway.

"Okay, you two. Living room. Now," Jiraiya ordered, jerking a thumb towards said room.

The two shared similar glances but followed Jiraiya nevertheless. Naruto still carried his butter knife and even had some strawberry jelly smeared across his chin. Kitsune opened her mouth to reprimand him but then remembered she was the one who taught him how to make a sandwich. A devious smirk inched over Naruto's lips as he looked at her, as if reading her thoughts.

That son of a-

"Sit," Jiraiya ordered, pointing at the three-seater couch. The two sat wordlessly.

Kitsune felt the need to comment on the weather, maybe it was because for the first time in a good long while, it was actually sunny. Well, there were clouds and the ground was still soaked but the sun was making its presence known.

Opening her mouth, instead of her words falling out, Jiraiya beat her to it. "Now I know you two have just gotten used to living here and have just gotten used to the flow of high school life; so I apologize that I couldn't keep you at Musalimi High."

"Musashi," Naruto corrected.

"Bless you. But I want you guys to be excited about this. You guys have a scholarship at the boarding school where I'm working. Come on! Show me your happy faces!"

The twins stared at him with the same deadpan expression. They glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Boarding school? Out of the city? They didn't need another reason to be moved further away from civilization. At the rate Jiraiya was going, they'd be living in the desert with only a camel for company.

"Wait... Boarding school? As in: sleep in a dorm with other slackies and share melodramatic stories about our homelives? As in, waking up to find multiple other kids instead of the knife I hid to protect myself? As in, waking up and going to a hall to have breakfast where I have to watch other kids eat?" Naruto spoke up first and seemed to voice all of Kitsune's worries in a heartbeat. "No thanks! I'd rather deal with the mouse that's trapped under my mattress."

"Why would we want to go to a boarding school? Those types of education systems create introverts!" Kitsune groaned, slumping into her seat.

That wasn't necessarily true. In fact, a high number of boarding schools created an impressive number of scholars who ended up owning large companies. She only knew that because both Minato and Kushina had gone to a boarding school. That was how they met. But Kitsune still wasn't sure what boarding school it was. For some reason, her parents had never spoken about their school lives much.

Thinking about her parents were saddening, and made her want to curl in a ball underneath her blankets and sob her eyes out but she had done enough of that a week ago. And to her amazement, she hadn't shed a tear in four days. Each day that passed was a friendly reminder that she hadn't cried and gave her the determination to go one more, no matter how much she really wanted to.

She had reached the point where she could talk about her parents and not hiccup her way through every sentence.

"It's co-Ed," Jiraiya teased in a sing-song voice.

It didn't have much of an effect Kitsune but Naruto, he dropped the knife onto the carpet. "Co-Ed?" He quickly looked down at his hands. "My hands just got clammy..."

"Oh for - Naruto, we went to a co-Ed school before! How is this any different?"

"This is completely different! It wasn't like Musashi where you saw the girls for seven hours a day then not see them for the weekends. At a co-Ed boarding school, you wake up and see the girls everywhere! As if they're deliberately trying to show off!"

Rolling her eyes, Kitsune feigned annoyance. But, she had the sneaking suspicion he was right. The idea of waking up and finding your roommate instead of the silence of your own room was daunting. However... Kitsune felt her cheeks grow warm at the thought of waking up to see boys. And not the scrawny boys she saw all over Tokyo. Real boys. Her heart thudded wildly in her chest and she couldn't help but let out a short, jagged breath.

"This will be a good experience for you. For both of you. You can get along with others kids around your age, maybe find your soul mate. It was the school where Minato and Kushina went after all and they fit in quite nicely," Jiraiya added, seating himself in his own chair near the balcony window.

Both Naruto and Kitsune lifted their heads at this. Just the day Kitsune was actually wondering about her parents' long lost school and their grandfather casually mentioned it.

"Mom and Dad went there?" Naruto picked up his knife and held it firmly in his hand.

"Of course. It was how they met each other. They had the same classes, were in the same house, similar group of friends. Well, not similiar, but their friends interconnected occasionally."

Jiraiya continued to ramble on about his late son and his wife as if forgetting the twins were actually still present. But that gave them time to lean over to each other and whisper out their concerns.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Naruto whispered,watching Jiraiya out of the corner of his eye.

"Me too. Maybe there was a reason Mom and Dad never told us about this place? What if something happened that they were scared would hurt us?" Kitsune whispered back.

"Or maybe they wanted to cover up how cool this place is? We could probably have Grandpa for one of our lessons and have an advantage."

"Or he uses us for examples for every lesson. Or worse yet, he uses those embarrassing nicknames in front of the class and we have no choice but to answer."

The two glared at Jiraiya as if he had already used their childish nicknames in front of a class of twenty odd students. Feeling their heated stares, Jiraiya stopped and frowned at them. "What's with the staring?"

"Nothing!" The two exclaimed in unison.

Raining an inquisitive eyebrow, Jiraiya shook off the glare and instead focused on the more serious topic. "This is a once in a life-time opportunity, you guys. Not only will you be able to complete your high schooling years, I'll also be able to keep a close eye on you without intervening as a legal guardian, but rather as your superior."

It wasn't like they were receiving total freedom; but it was a start.

With no other options, Naruto and Kitsune agreed to go to the mysterious boarding school Jiraiya worked at, otherwise known as Sixth Sanctum. It sounded like an asylum and from what Jiraiya had revealed about it, it was nearing the border of one.

The school had been around for centuries but had first started out as an academy for those of royal blood. Back then, royalty numbers drew close to the hundreds so the academy was small and rather basic. That was until a few hundred years later when new rules were added. A new headmaster took over and decided to expand the school to commoners. The numbers then grew and that meant they had to find a suitable way to manage the students. So the school was divided into six houses, each with a different set of values. Sounded like heavy Harry Potter crap but apparently that was how it worked.

Another mystery was what subject Jiraiya taught since he didn't want to reveal anything. All he did was grin as if it was the best subject in the world.

Sixth Sanctum was far out, away from Osaka and far away from Tokyo. Kitsune wasn't sure what kind of cycle this school ran on, but Jiraiya had informed them that it was only the start of school year there and that duo their age, they would be part of the first years.

That aroused enough suspicion between the twins. They would be first years? When they were turning fifteen? That made the twins question a lot of what whether Jiraiya was saying was true or not.

But their suspicions didn't stop them from following Jiraiya's orders and packing their suitcases.

Kitsune pulled out all the articles of clothing she had from her bedroom drawer, tossing them onto her bed. The very suitcase she had used to bring her things in was the very suitcase she was using to take her stuff out. Everything she owned that was valuable and couldn't be left behind in an abandoned apartment was piled up on her bed. The same could be said for Naruto. He sat on the floor surrounded by a circle clothing, posters and random items he had kept from his old bedroom in Tokyo.

"Should I bring all my pyjamas or just these three pairs?" Naruto held up the three pairs he spoke of and rose an eyebrow at his sister.

"We're gonna be spending all our time there, Naruto. I don't think those will be enough," Kitsune mumbled as she began to fold all her clothes into neat piles before placing them into her suitcase. She was going to need a smaller rucksack to carry bathroom necessities and odd loose ends. She stopped her packing and looked around at the sterile room.

Why did they always have to move from place to place?

 _OoOoOoO_

A warm ray of sunlight heated up the old, black Audi Jiraiya drove as they made their way through the traffic filled streets of Osaka. It was around two o'clock in the afternoon, so it was probably the lunch rush before break ended for workers. But as crowded as the streets were, the traffic still flowed at a reasonable place.

Kitsune plugged in one of her headphones and blasted the volume to its highest. She was going to miss the city, that much was for sure. She was even going to miss all the people at school who she used to hang around when she had no choice but to associate herself with them.

"Now when we get there, you will address me either as Jiraiya-sensei or sir. Or professor, whatever makes you feel comfortable. As long as it's none of those embarrassing nicknames that you placed on me; like Grandpa or Perv," Jiraiya told them, as he moved from the main road onto a gravel path.

"But you are our Grandpa. Shouldn't we make that fact known?" Naruto asked, leaning over the back of Jiraiya's seat.

"No. It's not professional. And your surname will make the fact known that we related in some way."

Kitsune rolled her eyes and shifted in her seat. She glanced down at her phone to change it to a different song but her eyes widened in shock. Bar by bar, the signal icon went down and staggered as it struggled to find a clear line of signal. She sat up and looked around.

Dangerous looking weeds tangled their sickly fingers around misshapen trees. Hordes of trees barricaded them in and blocked view of the outside world. Scattered on random spots along the pathway were blends of unique flowers, varying in colours. Flashes of purple, blue, red, pink and many other shades flew past the window, mixing into its own form of a rainbow. As the car turned a corner, a miniature concrete house was built on top of a smoothed out rock, standing out amongst the thicket of brambles and ivy.

Where in the world were they?

"Grandpa, where are we? And where the hell is this school?" Kitsune turned to him, frowning her thin eyebrows.

"Are we there yet, much?" Naruto leaned against his door and pretended to snore. "Okay, I'm really gonna sleep now."

"You do that. It's gonna be a long ride," Jiraiya answered, not taking his eyes off of the "road".

Kitsune eyed Jiraiya out suspiciously. What wasn't he telling them about this school? Other than the fact he needed to divert from the main road and go down a clearly unidentified one, Kitsune felt like this school was either not real or classified under government records. But still... Her nerves were on edge and her blood tingled with uncertainty.

Out of general curiosity, she had searched up this Sixth Sanctum Academy. The only results that turned up were for mental institutions under a similar name but nothing directly named "Sixth Sanctum". That aroused even more suspicion and even more anxiety.

"Hey, Grandpa," Kitsune started, turning to the window and pretending to be focused on the scenery. "Is there something about this school that you feel might be valuable for us to know? Like, where this place is, for instance?"

There was supposed to be a change in atmosphere but it remained undoubtedly the same. Jiraiya simply chuckled. "Let's just say it's rather... unique."

"Unique how?"

Jiraiya said nothing more and hummed away to a song on the radio. Huffing out an annoyed breath, Kitsune folded her arms across her chest and glared at the concrete houses decorating the pathway. They had increased in numbers and were almost squashed together to fit in to one specific spot.

She sat up, her seatbelt pressed against her stomach and made her wince from the slight discomfort. "Hey, what are those houses?"

"Hmm?" Glancing briefly at what Kitsune spoke of, Jiraiya turned back to the road once he figured out what it was. "Oh, those are shrines. Some believe that spirits live in them. How can you be Japanese and not know what those shrines are? It's basic tradition!"

"I'm from the city! This kind of stuff is considered myth or made-up fiction," Kitsune huffed out an annoyed breath but stared at the figures regardless.

Eventually, the ride came to a close and Jiraiya parked the car. Kitsune frowned and looked around at where they were.

They definitely weren't in the city anymore. They were in a small clearing, a large clump of thick trees surrounding the path they originally took. In front of the was a large boulder reaching up into the canopy of leaves.

"W-Wait... G-G-Gran-" Kitsune didn't even finish her sentence as the driver's door swung open. Jiraiya stepped out and straightened his clothes out before making his way to the large boulder. Completely confused and utterly speechless, Kitsune turned to her brother and shook his roughly. "Naruto! Naruto, wake up!"

"I'll have a three-piece special and all the fries you can give me," Naruto mumbled into his sleep, shoving his hand into Kitsune's face as if he was holding money out to her.

"You idiot! We're here."

His eyes fluttered open slowly. Blinking twice, Naruto looked out the window and nodded. He turned back to Kitsune and opened his mouth to speak but did a double-take and sat up. "Nani?!"

His use of pure Japanese was an indication that he was confused. Sometimes Kitsune knew him for speaking Japanese when he was angry or when he used to act like his favourite superheroes as a kid but it wasn't that much of a surprise that he was using it to voice his confusion.

His head spun around and he gawked at the narrow pathway that they had come down. "How far from Osaka are we? Maybe we can run it?"

"Oh God..." Kitsune opened the door and let her sneakers hit the lush grass. The soft grass curled around the rubber lining. The one passing thought that ran through her mind was that if this cursed grass stained her shoes, she was going to curse the very soil Jiraiya trampled on.

Jiraiya stood before the large boulder and ran his hand across its moss covered exterior. The large boulder was within another boulder almost like a doorway; well, the old doorways that were used in caveman times. The Uzumaki twins stood in front of the car and watched Jiraiya curiously. Naruto's eyes dragged to where a small statue, of what he assumed was a gremlin, stood staring back at him with it's pupilless eyes. He shuddered and quickly looked away.

Kitsune watched Jiraiya with suspicion filled eyes. "Grandpa, where are we?"

"We're here... Well, nearly there," Jiraiya reached into his trenchcoat and slowly began pulling something out.

"Oh, God! I knew you were gonna kill us! You're too good looking for your age!" Naruto cried, stamping his feet into the ground like a child throwing a tantrum. "I'm too young to die! I wanna live a fruitful life without actual fruit!"

Jiraiya frowned at them and fully pulled his arm back. In his hand was a thin, white and red wooden stick, delicately smoothened out and pointed at the tip. The end he held onto curled out into an intricate shape, resembling that of a cup handle. The item itself was shaped almost exactly like a...

Like a wand.

"If I wanted to kill you I would do it in public to create a diversion. Besides, what would I gain from killing you two?" Jiraiya raised and lowered one shoulder nonchalantly

"Our inheritance?" Kitsue suggested. They had inherited a lot of money from both parents which was only accessible to them once they turned eighteen. An additional bonus was as soon as they proved their management skills were up to par, Minato's company would become theirs. Teenage stockholders would seem interesting.

Jiraiya shook his head. "If you die, the bank keeps that money. So I'll get nothing from killing you. Might as well keep you around."

The twins shared an equal look of confusion, both of their left eyebrows raised to their hairline. Naruto pointed at the "wand" in Jiraiya's hand. "Then what's with that?"

A mischievous grin spread its way across Jiraiya's lips. He turned his back to them and knocked his colourful stick against the moss boulder. At first nothing happened. The rock remained immovable. The twins watched him blankly.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled like the undead. The rock began to vibrate heavily until eventually, it moved. A blue glow emanated from behind it and the boulder began to slide across. Kitsune and Naruto screamed and clung to each other, .

What the hell changed when they woke up that morning? Did they literally wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Did that wake up some other messed up reality that they didn't know about until now?

As if on impulse, Naruto and Kitsune pinched each other and yelped at the same time.

Nope, they weren't dreaming it. They were really awake and they were really seeing this.

The rock simply vanished behind the larger one. A dark tunnel became visible, a sandy pathway leading into its abyss. Flapping could be head inside, echoing around the possibly empty tunnel.

Jiraiya stepped back and let out a tired sigh. "The gate seems to be unsettled. We might need to go through the rough tunnel if we're going to get to Sixth Sanctum safely."

"We have to go through there? No way! There is no way I'm walking into my death!" Naruto yelled, attempting to crawl back into the car. The door slammed shut automatically, but not before all their luggage shot out. Kitsune's white suitcases crashed into her, pushing her over. Her back hit the hard ground and she groaned. Why did her bag suddenly feel so heavy?

Jiraiya's one rucksack flew at him but he caught it effortlessly and slung it over his shoulder. "Come on. We wasted enough time as it is."

"You can't be serious, Grandpa! That tunnel isn't safe!" Naruto yelled. He pulled the straps of his bag over his shoulder and held onto the handle of his rolling suitcase.

"If it's not safe then why are you getting your bags ready?" Kitsune glared at him then at the mystery tunnel.

Every bone in her body was telling her to run for it. Maybe she'd get lost in the woods, maybe she wouldn't. It was a chance she had to take.

"I've been taking this tunnel for nearly thirty years and it hasn't killed me or harmed me, not once," Jiraiya said, running a hand across his painted skin.

Naruto opened his mouth as if to comment but closed it. He then turned to Kitsune, his blue eyes twinkling. Kitsune knew well enough what he was thinking.

As frightened as he was, there was a part of him that wanted to explore the darkness that was supposed to lead them to their destiny. How did she know he was feeling this? Because she felt exactly the same way. As soon as Jiraiya took that wand out, Kitsune knew that it was either going to do something worthwhile or something really pathetic. To her amazement, it was between those lines. That rock moving had felt like stage art but for some reason, that blue aura screamed at her that none of this was fantasy.

But... why did that aura feel so familiar? She felt like she had seen it somewhere before.

"Fine. You can stay out here and get eaten by the bears. Your choice," Jiraiya turned and walked down the pathway. The way his legs moved were as if his feet had recognized the very path he treaded on.

"Wait, bears?" Naruto exclaimed, his head spinning in all directions. He looked at Kitsune and shook his head. With that, he took off running after Jiraiya. "I'm going with! Don't leave me here!"

Kitsune groaned. She saw no reason to stay behind but she saw no reason to followed. She glanced up. Naruto and Jiraiya's retreating figures were slowly fading into the darkness. Okay, she had to do a quick prons and cons list in her head before she lost them.

If she stayed: She'd be alone in Jiraiya's creepy, pervert apartment; that was if she could find her way through the forest. She only knew enough self-defence to get her through a week of being alone; after that she was going to need to learn to use a butcher's knife or anything that could be used as a weapon. She would need a job; one where she could have a fake age. Minato's company was out of the question. She had little to no experience in marketing, let alone investments.

If she went: She'd gain experience in all her academic subjects, marketing hopefully. That way she'd be able to take over Minato's company and keep it afloat. She'd be able to make new friends, like Kushina said she should. If her parents found each other at this school, then maybe... Just maybe there was a chance she'd be able to...

Okay, that idea was farfetched and almost gross now that she analyzed it properly. Nope, the last one was terrible.

Kitsune looked at the small statue. It looked like an egg shaped marshmallow with eyes. Shuddering, she looked back to the tunnel. Naruto and Jiraiya's figures were almost completely gone.

"Hey, wait a minute!" She grabbed her two bags and stumbled into the tunnel. "Wait for me!"

 _OoOoOoO_

The tunnel was shrouded in darkness. The entrance they had come through had shut itself and their only source of light was a faint white ball further in front of them. Thanks to Jiraiya's keen memory though, the twins just had to stay close to him and avoid making too much noise. That or they face the wrath of the overhead bats.

Gravel shot its way into the wheels of his pulley suitcase, causing it to skid across the pathway. The loud shriek echoed throughout the cave, rattling the spiked rock above. Naruto held his breath and glanced up.

A few wings flapped but none moved from their perches. He was safe.

"Grandpa, how far is this place? My legs hurt and I'm pretty sure ants are crawling up my pants," Naruto groaned, staring down at his dust stained orange tracksuit pants. His blue sneakers were covered in mud. Turns out, there was an underground ravine on either side of the pathway.

Jiraiya could've warned them in advance...

"Don't worry. We're almost there; just a little further," Jiraiya chuckled. He was unaffected by the length of the walk and also failed to mention all the ditches and rocks creating dangers on the path. Kitsune had stopped a few times to try and unjam her suitcase wheels from all the rocks getting lodged in it.

The light at the end of the tunnel grew bigger and more distinct. Once they reached it, Naruto was able to make out more trees and bushes. He stopped just as they stepped out of the tunnel and frowned at the similarity of the clearing compared to the one they started at.

"Uhhh... Are we just in the same place we came to?" Kitsune asked, looking around. The very same statue was there but this one wasn't covered in moss. It looked almost brand new aside from the few scratches lathered over it.

Kitsune was right. It looked almost exactly like the clearing they had arrived to, except this time Jiraiya's car was nowhere to be seen. Naruto looked behind him at the boulder entrance and was surprised to see it was alos completely cleaned. It was like stepping out of an alternate universe. The trees surrounding them seemed more lush and alive, the leaves an enchanting emerald green. A strong aroma of herbs filled the air and cleared his sinuses.

Something about this place seemed more "magical"; more alive. Why was everything here suddenly so alive?

"Here."

Naruto turned just in time to grab a cloak. He released the handle of his suitcase and stared at the dark brown cloak in his hands. He rubbed the material between his fingers.

"What are these for?" Kitsune questioned. Naruto then saw that Kitsune had a similar cloak, only hers was a pale tan. She tugged at the material, her face twisting into one of disgust.

"Your clothes are filthy, you smell like sweat, and even if you had to walk around normally, your hair would stand out amongst the crowd. Put those on so you don't attract attention."

"Then what about you?" Naruto pointed at his grandfather's shockingly white hair.

Jiraiya's hair was the one thing that would stand out in a crowd. It's length and texture alone was enough to attract the attention of people living in the mountain. How could he possibly say that they would cause attention when both he and Kitsune had common hair colours. Well.. slightly common. From the corner of his eye, he eyed his sister's blood red hair pulled back into a braided bun.

Hers was safe, kind of.

"I've been here before, Naruto. People know me so why should I cover up?" Jiraiya said, flipping his long hair over his shoulder and grinning.

Kitsune rolled her eyes but complied and pulled the cloak on over her own clothes. She pulled the hoodie on and tugged on the middle section so a shadow was casted over her eyes. She then pulled her backpack over her shoulders and dragged her other suitcase behind. Looking up, she glared at Jiraiya with heated blue eyes. "I look like a drug lord."

"A pretty one?" Jiraiya suggested, pointing at her structure.

Naruto would've agreed if he felt alternative feelings toward his sister but he grew up with her. He came out of the same canal as her! He knew her better than anyone. But even he had to admit; she really looked like a drug lord with the cloak on and the way she dragged her bags behind her. That was sure to drag some attention.

Shaking his head, Jiraiya looked at them. "How about this; I will take your pulley suitcases so all you have to do is carry our backpacks? That way, you won't really stand out as much."

"So we're gonna stand out?" Kitsune yelped.

Turning away, Jiraiya began to walk off and not answer the question. The twins took that as a yes and both growled. However, they followed him, dragging their feet behind them.

The forest was filled with deep green trees, their scents intoxicating. Birds overhead sang a harmonic tune that blended into the nature around them. A gentle breeze snuck its way into their cloaks, sending a pleasing chill through their spines. Unlike the previous forest, the pathway they treaded on was untouched by human feet. The footprints of various animals littered it but none that of a human. Except for a distinct pair in the very middle.

It seemed Jiraiya had really been taking this path for years. His footprints were engraved into the soft soil and it seemed as Naruto walked, he was leaving his own unique print.

There was another thing that made Naruto realize just how long Jiraiya had been going through here. The late morning sun rays fell over Jiraiya as if they were welcoming him back. His shoulders moved briskly in his coat, his long ponytail swaying along with the breeze.

Jiraiya belonged here. At least, it looked like it.

They came to a large canyon, a ravine running in a zig zag pattern across the bottom. Peering across, Naruto saw the only way across was a fallen tree, twisted and deformed from years of neglect. The roots of the tree had curled themselves in the soil, desperate for a solid surface to keep itself turgid in. That didn't stop it from swinging dangerously side to side. The end of the tree that was meant to be blooming with beautiful leaves was crooked and brittle with its sickly twigs.

Naruto gulped.

"Do you think we can still go back? Maybe the tunnel is still open?" Naruto suggested, turning to walk back.

"Don't look at the black side of this. This isn't as bad as it seems. Trust me when I say, this branch has lasted years and countless people travel across it," Jiraiya answered. He stepped on the edge of a single root to prove a point. That very root snapped off and fell down into the ravine below.

Naruto's eyes widened as he waited for the splash. He waited. And waited... Until eventually the water repelled its treacherous echo.

Jiraiya watched as well then chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay; maybe one or two people had travelled across it."

"You mean one person," Kitsune muttered, glaring at the fallen tree.

"I'll walk across and prove that it's completely safe. Then we'll see who's laughing," Turning his back to them, Jiraiya cautiously stepped onto the tree and made his way over the branch. He went slowly, making sure to step exactly on the middle of the tree to avoid it tipping. The branch still swayed and creaked questioningly. That couldn't be safe.

Finally reaching the end, Jiraiya skipped off of the tree and held his arms out of either side of him.

An annoyed breath behind him caused Naruto to look back at his sister. Kitsune rolled her shoulders out and stepped up to the tree. "I made it this far and there's no way I'm staying here for the whole year. There are fourteen different kinds of animals out here that will try to eat us."

She was right and he knew better than to question it.

They continued on through the forest for a short while longer until the rooftops of a nearby village became visible. Naruto's heart thudded wildly in his chest They had finally reached civilization. It had felt like years, when it reality it was mere hours, since he had seen a normal looking building and not an odd shaped tree.

The trees parted and a blinding light fell across Naruto's eyes. He hissed and quickly pulled his hood over his eyes, hoping he wouldn't be permanently blinded. The immediate sting bubbled behind his eyes, leaving the nasty after-effect he hated more than banging his elbow into the corner of a desk.

Slowly and cautiously, Naruto removed the veil covering his eyes and stared in awe at where they were.

Small cottage like buildings continued on down the cobblestone pathway, neatly and accurately built. The roofs were different shades of red brings. Pale maroon, crimson, scarlet,vermilion, every shade of the blood associated colour could be seen being used as bricks. Every building differed in size, some wide, some thin, some tall, some short. An excited buzz travelled throughout the village, arousing a large wave of excitement within Naruto.

Villagers running by were dressed in ordinary civilian clothes but without all of the labels Naruto had grown up with. The children shoving past kicking a soccer ball wore bright coloured t-shirts with either simple embroidery on it or the silhouette of a random object.

"This is... incredible!" Kitsune gasped, her hood falling away from her eyes. She was just as in awe of the village as Naruto was.

It must've been a weird sight for Jiraiya; seeing as a village was something every teenager should've been to at least once. It showed how little the twins had actually left Tokyo to see the world they lived in.

Staggering back, Naruto swatted at colourful fly that flew past him. As it flew however, Naruto realized it wasn't actually a colourful fly but rather a butterfly with intricate pattern painted across its wings.

"Oh my God, country lice can fly!" Kitsune exclaimed, watching the very same butterfly.

Sighing heavily, Jiraiya turned to them and smiled as he indicated the village around them. "Welcome to my Earth!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jiraiya led them through the village as if he knew it like the back of his hand. Passing villagers greeted him and bowed respectfully, but as soon as their eyes fell upon the twins, they quickly backed away and gawked at them.

What the hell was their problem?

Kitsune felt slightly uncomfortable with all the attention that seemed to span from wearing the mysterious cloak and wished more than anything that she could just fling it off and walk freely in her normal clothes. But Jiraiya was almost insistent that they wear it, and that they also keep their hair concealed at all times.

 _What a bummer..._ Kitsune thought, clutching the straps of her bag even tighter.

That didn't stop the bubble of excitement she felt as she moved through the village though. Shop windows were decorated with the strangest of things, things Kitsune had never seen before in her life. A passing window display revealed carefully placed books with a sign in the window saying "SIXTH SANCTUM SUPPLY"

Sixth Sanctum. That was their school if she wasn't mistaken. Those books must've been what she was required to have as soon they got to school.

She wasn't able to get a decent look at the books as she had to keep up with Jiraiya's fast pace. They were probably going to go into that store later anyway, so she shoved aside the thought and ran after her grandfather and brother.

She collided with something solid and fell back onto her backside. Her backpack thudded against her, a canister of deodorant jabbing into the small of her back. A groan slipped past her lips.

"I apologize. Are you alright?" a deep voice asked with sincerity.

Kitsune opened her mouth, a snarky comment waiting to bite back but her words quickly died on the tip of her tongue. A young boy, no more than seventeen or eighteen, kneeled in front of her. His long black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, reaching just past his neck. His pale face showed his embarrassment, his eyebrows stitched together in a worried frown. Long tear troughs travelled from his eyes downward and suddenly vanished somewhere by his cheeks. Pale onyx eyes stared at her, awaiting an answer.

An embarrassed blush kissed her cheeks as Kitsune realized she had been staring.

"N-No, that's alright. I-I-I should've been looking where I was going," she stammered. She looked everywhere but at his face, let alone his eyes. Something about his eyes seemed to pierce through to her soul and stir something within her.

The boy stood up slowly. His figure shadowed hers and allowed a cooling chill to travel across her cloak. He extended his hand to her.

Why was she suddenly feeling so nervous around this person? Usually when a stranger bumped into her, she found her dictionary of insults and threw it at them. But now she felt tongue-tied and wanted to run away from this captivating boy.

Kitsune's eyes widened as she felt her hand move on its own accord. All sense in her right arm had left her and she couldn't pull her hand away. By the time she could twitch a finger, the boy was holding onto her hand tightly and pulling her to her feet. Despite his rather thin arms, he was a lot stronger than he looked. Which was probably why she felt her heart wrench when she saw the lean muscle under his sleeve bulge with the sudden force.

She felt all her weight balance evenly out onto feet and sighed. As if this day wasn't weird enough.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your face is turning as red as your hair," the boy asked, bending down a bit to look her over.

Crap, her heart was going to explode and probably the logical part of her brain that told her when to make a run for it.

"I-I-I-I'M FINE!" Kitsune screamed, quickly dodging out of his alluring stare and sprinting down the lane. Her legs had never moved that fast in her life and now she could feel why. Her sides stung burned and her throat became dry. She was really becoming an unfit slob.

Spotting Naruto's blue bag amongst the crowd, Kitsune quickly dived for it and latched on. Naruto yelped and spun around, ready to slam his fist into the intruder. "Baka! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I-I was- There was-"

"Gross! You're sweating from your armpits like a waterfall here!" Naruto groaned, pushing her away.

Kitsune turned around and looked for the strange boy in the crowd. Her reaction was weird, and highly uncalled for. Even she knew it! That boy was just trying to be nice and here she was, acting like a lunatic in front of him. With that deranged attitude, she wasn't going to make any friends here.

After a brief scolding from Jiraiya for straying, and for letting her hood fall off, they walked on through the village. The twins had to walk in front of their grandfather since he didn't trust them not to wander.

He took them to an underground bank that didn't look that suspicious from the outside. A set of stairs led down to a wooden door with luminescent lights twinkling overhead the words "WELCOME". The light for the C however, had been reduced to a dull flicker and the flicker line of the M was completely out; so the sign technically read "WEL ONE". It turned out that the underground bank was in fact a large vault teeming with well-dressed men. Men and women bustled about, approaching tellers and requesting to either make loans or access their private accounts.

The vault was dim with only a few candles perched in the corner of each wall. The light casted out was barely enough to show the teller's faces, let alone how much money they were actually giving out.

Maybe that was how they scammed people here.

Jiraiya moved toward a well-dressed man waiting near a heavily locked door. Before they could either set another foot near him, the man looked up. He smirked at Jiraiya, revealing his shockingly white teeth. "Jiraiya-sama! Here for another loan for Tsunade-sama?"

"No, nothing like that," Jiraiya laughed. "But you know me so well. I've actually come to access Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina's personal vaults."

"Their vaults?"

Jiraiya nodded and turned to Naruto and Kitsune. He beckoned for them to step forward. Hesitantly, they stood before the man, staring down intently at the ground. Kitsune felt her hood slip away slightly and heard a surprised gasp. She looked up and saw the shocked look on the man's face. His already pale face turned a shade paler, as if all the blood in his body had evaporated.

"It's extremely important that I gain access to their vaults immediately," Jiraiya said in a hushed whisper.

"I understand that, Jiraiya-sama, but I can't let you through without proper authorisation from the manager. Even if they are..." the man suddenly stopped speaking and looked around nervously. He leaned closer to Jiraiya and whispered quickly. "If word gets out that they're back, you know what will happen."

"Which is why they need to be prepared for the worst case scenario. The vault is just step number one."

The man and Jiraiya stared at each other silently, creating an uncomfortable tension. Sighing in defeat, the man looked around once before straightening up. "Your permits seem to be in order, sir. If you will, please follow me."

Kitsune and Naruto both exchanged a confused stare. The man's change in voice went from friendly to polite and obedient in mere seconds. Jiraiya nodded and followed him, gesturing with his head that they had to follow.

The heavily bolted door were opened with the light touch of the man's wand. Gears groaned to life and locks unclipped until it swung open on its own. A gush of wind expelled from the passage way, blowing into the vault. The dim candles wavered and Kitsune worried that they may just blow out, but to her surprise they prevailed. The customers in the vault were unaffected, as if it were normal for something like that to happen.

"This place is weird," Naruto whispered to her as they followed Jiraiya.

"Tell me about it," Kitsune whispered back.

Just like the entrance, they went down a longer flight of stairs. The air grew cold despite the candles flickering on their wicks. Kitsune shivered in her cloak and clutched it closer to her. Something about this place didn't sit right with her. Ever since Tsunade's name was mentioned, Kitsune could feel her blood boil and her teeth grind against one another.

That wound hadn't healed yet and she doubted it ever would.

Just as she got used to walking, they stopped in front of another bolted door. Both her and Naruto peered around Jiraiya at the door and felt the equal rush of curiosity. The man tapped the door again with his wand and the same process repeated. Bolts crunched and metal shrieked; the common sound of rusted metal that hadn't been used in years.

The door swung open and another gush of air collided with them, this one stronger than the previous. Jiraiya stepped in and looked around.

It was far too dark to see from where they were so both of them stepped inside. The room was cloud with the heavy smell of dust and iron. Kitsune used the corner of her hood to cover her mouth and nose, and looked around through the gap that didn't cover her eyes.

Jiraiya dug around in his pocket and pulled his wand out. With a delicate sway, he aimed its tip at something in the darkness.

" **Fire style: Fireball!** "

A magnificent spiral of scorching fire protruded from the end of the wand, spiralling until it was large and pulsing with uncontrollable energy. It burst forth from the wand and spilt up into smaller flames, lighting up each candle wick in the room.

Kitsune felt her mouth dry up. Had she really just seen that?

Things like that only existed in fairy tales. Never before had she seen it with her very own eyes. Turning to Naruto, she saw the same dumbfounded expression as hers.

Just what had they gotten themselves into?

"This seems a lot more than what I had seen a few years ago... Are you sure this is all they had?" Jiraiya's voice sounded into the lit room.

"It seems Minato-san was depositing a generous amount each month to keep it at a stable value. This must be the ending result."

"I don't remember it being this much, Reno. Are you sure we're in the right vault?"

"Positive, Jiraiya-sama."

As if her mouth wasn't already dry, Kitsune felt her mouth drop as she stared at the shelves stacked around her. Shelf after shelf, were bricks of gold and stacks of coins, towering up to the next shelf. The bottom shelves had coins flooding over the edge, laying in a cluttered mess across the floor.

"Holy crap!" Naruto yelled, reaching down and picking up a handful of coins.

"This is some McDuck money!" Kitsune yelled, pulling her hood down completely and tilting her head back to see how far the ceiling was.

They ran up and down the large vault, screaming at the sight of so much money. They had only ever seen such money in movies or when they completed a heist on all those robbing video games. But this... this was a whole 'nother thing.

The hordes of gold were genuine, that much was certain. Kitsune carefully picked one up and examined it. The gold had been carefully made, not a slither of a scratch on it.

Had Minato really left this behind? Kitsune knew he made a lot of money but this... This made it look like he robbed a bank.

But she knew her father. He would never do something as trivial as that.

Turning around, Kitsune watched Jiraiya has he began to count the money out before placing them into a leather bag. "Grandpa, what are you doing? You can't just take this! It's not even ours!"

Reno frowned at Jiraiya. "Grandpa?"

Jiraiya leered at her, his eye twitching. "What do you mean 'It's not even ours'? All of this is yours and Naruto's."

Kitsune dropped the brick of gold in her hands. Naruto stopped his rummage of coin searching and stared at Jiraiya. The twins shrieked. "WHAT?!"

Slightly annoyed with their constant yelling, Jiraiya explained everything to them. How Minato and Kushina were originally from this world and not the Earth they grew up on. How Kushina had been from a very wealthy clan that possessed a rare ability, the contents of which Jiraiya did not explain. He even mentioned that both of them had been born here, and that at the age of four, Minato and Kushina took the two of them to the realm they knew as Earth to raise them without the complications of magic and chakra.

This left them both dumbfounded. It sounded crazy, and Kitsune was certain when she bumped into that boy something in her brain must've triggered some kind of wizard fanfiction fetish. That seemed more logical than what Jiraiya had told them.

He continued with his collection, and went back to counting out the coins. He left all the large bricks of gold though, working around them and instead going for the gold coins.

Kitsune wanted to sit down but found she couldn't move from where she stood. "Why didn't Mom and Dad tell us about this? Why keep this a secret?"

"Their reasons are still unknown. All I know is that before Minato died, he asked that I take both of you to this school instead of the one you were going to on Earth," Jiraiya shrugged simply, examining a coin before dumping it in the leather. He stood back and let out a triumphant sigh. "There we go! That should be enough!"

"Enough for what?" Naruto questioned, scratching the back of his head. Now that Kitsune saw him do it, she suddenly realized how itchy the cloaks really were. She had ignored it up until now but it was starting to itch like a rash was about to form.

"Enough for your school supplies, of course! Just because this isn't Earth with all their credit and debit cards, doesn't mean we pay in shells. We have so much to do in so little time," Jiraiya tied a knot around the coins and stuffed it into his pocket. He grabbed both of Naruto and Kitsune's suitcases before turning to Reno. "Thanks again. This means a lot."

"Of course, Jiraiya-sama. You are a valued customer here. Well... at least, your wife is," Reno stated, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Former lover, Reno. Former lover. Marrying her would've been the same as trying to put out a pretentious fire."

The two males had a good laugh while the twins became increasingly uncomfortable. They both pulled on their hoods and started the trek up the stairs. Jiraiya nodded once at Reno, before rushing after them, taking that as his cue to leave. But he wasn't lying though; they had a lot to do in so little time.

 _OoOoOoO_

They strolled out of the dodgy bank and down the cobblestoned lane. With no sense of direction in this new town, Naruto and Kitsune stuck close to Jiraiya and made sure their hoods were pulled securely over their heads. There were stares, sure, but it was better than the stares they got when the hoods fell off. Naruto couldn't comprehend it. What was so shocking about him that it deserved a surprise and slightly disturbed stare?

Was it his whisker birthmarks? Those weren't his fault. He had been born with them and it wasn't like he wanted them gone. They actually looked kinda cool.

Jiraiya dragged them to countless different stores, all strangely decorated and strangely crowded. Children around the same age as them scurried about with their parents, shouting orders about what to buy. Naruto had never seen such weird hair and eye colours in his entire life. A girl with pale pink hair and apple green eyes pushed past with a girl that had long, pale blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and jade coloured eyes. They giggled and clung to each other, ignoring their parents' exhausted calls.

"Have you see him today?" the girl with pink hair asked.

The blonde haired girl sighed and looked up dreamily at the ceiling. "No. I suppose since school is starting tomorrow he needs all his rest but I can't help but worry that something might have happened to my Uchiha prince."

"You're so lucky! I'd give anything to be with him!"

"Too bad, Billboard Brow! He's with me!"

Naruto cringed at the hostility in the two girls' voices and rushed after Jiraiya. They were inside a small bookstore that was cramped with children and parents alike. Naruto felt terribly out of place with his dark cloak on and he knew he must've stood out like a sore thumb. The stares he got from passing parents made him uncomfortable.

All the way up to the ceiling were shelves packed with ancient and fresh books. A crooked staircase led upstairs to a second level where the upper shelves could be better accessed. Even the top level was crowded with people. The floorboards gave off an agonizing groan with each step Naruto took.

He was actually beginning to feel sorry for the place...

"Watch where you're going!" an irritable-looking man hissed, glaring at Naruto.

"Oh, sorry," Naruto quickly apologized. The man was much shorter than he was so it wasn't necessarily his fault.

He quickly caught up to Kitsune and grabbed onto the sleeve of her cloak. This way he knew he'd be able to catch up to Jiraiya if he ever got separated.

"Careful, you two. We'll be out in a minute," Jiraiya said in front of them, not even looking back to see if he was actually talking to them. "Just need to get a few more stuff on the list."

Peering around his arm, Naruto saw that Jiraiya was holding a large basket filled with books. The amount of books caused the wooden basket to strain under its weight. But surprisingly it held on. Looking closely, Naruto stared at the titles of the books.

 _Survival Handbook and Study Guide, Top Class Transfiguration, Complete guide to Charms, History Behind our Stars, Luminescence, Swordplay and Weapons Training, Animal Communication: Notes and Rules._

What the hell was this?

There were two copies of the same book, one for him and one for Kitsune. His mind rattled for an answer as to what the hell had he stumbled into. These couldn't possibly be books for normal students. Maybe Jiraiya was buying them for pleasure. He read crap a lot.

After retrieving a few more books, Jiraiya paid for them using the gold he had taken from the vault. The cashier and him spoke just as he had with Reno; as if long lost friends. Hell, the man even gave him a discount on all purchases.

They went around to a few more stores where Jiraiya bought notebooks, pencils, and other daily necessaties that they might need at school. Since he was already on a shopping spree, he decided to stop for a little to rest their aching legs. They stopped at a small but cosy looking stand where a light plume of smoke exited from its narrow chimney. Naruto sniffed the air once and instantly his stomach rumbled.

Ramen!

He almost forgot that he hadn't eaten in nearly three hours. The heavenly aroma of roasted pork churned up mouthfuls of saliva. How had he gone that long without eating? Even a snack would've been understandable.

Jiraiya pushed back the small curtains of the stand and stepped through, holding it up for Naruto and Kitsune to step under. Upon entering, Naruto saw that they were the only ones inside the small restaurant. The kitchen could be seen over the long counter but Naruto couldn't see or hear anyone. What he could hear was the bubble of noodles in boiling water.

God, his stomach was burning!

"Oi, Teuchi! You here?" Jiraiya called, setting the two pulley suitcases by the left-side wall.

For a moment there was no response. Jiraiya took a seat and removed his jacket, resting it on the seat beside him.

Naruto and Kitsune however, stood awkwardly by the curtain and examined the small stand. This whole world was foreign to them and being here seemed to tip the balance in its favour. Not that it was anything unusual. It was just that everything had already been strange enough; it wouldn't be surprising if something even stranger happened now.

The echo of footsteps travelled to his ears and Naruto looked up quickly. A middle aged man wearing a white apron exited the kitchen and stood before the counter. He wiped his hands on said apron and smiled at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-san! What brings you here?"

"Work, my friend. And the blonde haired beauty that will have my head if I don't get back to that work," Jiraiya laughed. He looked back at Naruto and Kitsune. "And also to introduce these two lovelies to their long-lost heritage."

Teuchi turned his gaze to the twins. His stare should've unsettled Naruto, but he felt oddly calm all things considered. The older man smiled at them. "Have a seat! Any friend of Jiraiya's is a friend of mine!"

"Teuchi, I'd like you to meet my two grandchildren; Namikaze Naruto and Kitsune," Jiraiya smiled.

Teuchi's eyes suddenly shot open and he stared at Jiraiya. "Namikaze? Grandchildren?"

"You did say that _any_ friend of mine is a friend of yours. Surely you should've expected my grandchildren to be in the mix?"

"It's just that... I was told that Minato-kun and Kushina-chan had moved to Earth to raise their kids."

Jiraiya's expression went blank and his voice took on a sombre tone. "Things have changed."

Sensing the tension, Teuchi nodded and turned to Naruto and Kitsune. A welcoming smile spread across his lips. "A pleasure to meet you, Naruto and Kitsune. I'm Teuchi, as you've already heard. Please, have a seat and make yourselves at home."

Hesitantly, Naruto and Kitsune sat down beside Jiraiya. They removed their backpacks and left it on either side of them before placing their hands in front of them.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "You can take the coats off. No need to hide when you're here."

Now? Now they could take the coats off? Naruto had sweated through his shirt and was certain it had left a stain on his tracksuit jacket. He sure as hell didn't want a new acquaintance to see his pit stains .

Glancing at his sister, he watched as Kitsune slowly removed her cloak and placed it over her lap. She had been smart enough to wear a black crop top with a white tank top underneath so she wouldn't get too warm. Being the idiot he was, he went ahead and wore a black t-shirt underneath an orange tracksuit jacket. He didn't even want to know how he smelt to the opposite sex at the moment.

"Otou-san, we're gonna need more pork if we're gonna have enough for tomorrow. Should I go to Baba-san and ask for another delivery?"

Oh crap...

A brown haired girl came out of the kitchen, her hair pulled back into a messy bun. Her eyebrows were raised into a questioning frown.

"Ayame, we have customers," Teuchi said, chuckling softly.

Ayame turned to the three of them and grinned at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-san, you came back!"

"You know I can't stay away from you for too long, Ayame-chan," he smiled, running a hand across his forehead.

"Eww," Naruto and Kitsune muttered, rolling their eyes at their grandfather's stupidity.

Hearing the unknown voice, Ayame turned to the twins. Her eyebrows rose further. "Hello. I'm Ayame, nice to meet you!"

"Likewise. I'm Kitsune, and this is my brother, Naruto," Kitsune replied, smiling sweetly at Ayame. Naruto gave a small wave and smiled.

"Naruto... Like the fishcake!" Ayame exclaimed, her brown eyes brightening.

Naruto went scarlet and stared down at his removed cloak. "It's not like I had a say in it..."

His name had come from some book that Minato had apparently liked. After that, it was decided that Naruto would be named after the main character in the book. But which book it was still remained a mystery to Naruto himself.

"You guys must be going to the Sixth Sanctum orientation, right?" Ayame asked, seating herself on a stool that was behind the counter.

"What makes you think that?" the twins replied.

"You and about every other teenager rushing about trying to get everything in order. Plus, the books and supplies kinda give it away. And your suitcases."

It was true though. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of kids just shoving past and screaming at each other. Honestly, Naruto was beginning to feel claustrophobic just thinking about it. He had seen enough teenagers with weird haircuts to last him a life time. But still, he would lying if he said he wasn't excited. The atmosphere was new to him and enticed a side of him he never existed. Hopefully, he'd get used to it once he found out where this school was. And why it was such a big deal to all the other students.

"Are you going?" Kitsune politely asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"No, too much excitement for me. I am very contempt with my simple life here. Sixth Sanctum is just a story book waiting to be opened by a restless child. Besides, I don't have the 'special' gift all other students have," Ayame answered, shaking her head.

"Special gift?" Kitsune echoed.

"What special gift?" Naruto asked.

"It's hard to explain. Every child there has some special ability that makes them unique and it's never the same. Well; sometimes it ranges around the same ability but it's not exactly the same. You know what I mean?"

"No," the two answered. Everything she said just seemed to fly over their heads and disappear into the folder labelled "Crap I will never understand".

"Ahh, no matter. You'll find out soon enough. Now; who wants some ramen?"

As confused as Naruto was, he wasn't going to argue with the idea of food; which ended up being free of charge. Four bowls of pork ramen really hit the spot, especially after a long morning where he understood nothing.

Once they finished up their meal, their cloaks were slipped back on and they left the ramen stand, greeting Teuchi and Ayame as they left. Naruto wanted to complain again as soon as they continued the long walk down the winding lane. His feet ached from the constant trek and his back cried for release. How much longer were they supposed to go on for?

Jiraiya led them through the crowds and turned left down a dark alley. The buildings shadowed over the alley, casting it in a fog-like darkness. The air was stiff with the heavy smell of wet cardboard and moss. An unexpected chill swept over them.

"Last stop," Jiraiya said.

In what context? Last stop as in after this they would go to this school or last stop as in they weren't going to leave this alleyway. The questions rose inside of Naruto, choking him from the inside out.

Wait... He still had Minato's knife or whatever it was in his bag. Maybe if he was quick enough...

They stopped outside of a worn out building, its window cracked and on the verge of shattering into a million fragments. The sign overhead was flaked and covered in mold but Naruto could still make out what was written on it.

 _Uta's Wand Observatory._

A warmth enveloped his hand and he looked down to see Kitsune's small hand over his. She didn't look at him. Her gaze was focused entirely on the suspicious looking building before them.

Jiraiya moved forward and pushed open the door. A soft bell rang out, echoing around the empty store. Reluctantly, the twins stepped inside.

This store was larger than the bookstore they had previously been in and was dimly lit. The shop window was covered in thick layers of dust and held nothing for display purposes. Cabinets decorated the room and shelves covered the walls. Naruto had seen enough of shelves to make him wonder if there was anything fascinating in this world other than the invention of a wooden compartment that could hold objects.

He felt Kitsune grip his hand tighter. How could he forget. Kitsune hated dark places and anything surrounding mysterious. It was probably why she couldn't stand to go to the kitchen at night or to even walk outside just to go around the corner.

The heavy clump of boots caused Naruto to look up. A withered old man appeared from behind a shelf, staring at Jiraiya questioningly. "Long time no see, Jiraiya. What brings you here?"

There was something rather odd about this man and Naruto couldn't place a finger on it. He was hunched over as all the stories of hunchbacks spoke of and his hair was a ghostly white, giving off a pale blue shine in the dim store.

"I see you're still keeping the business afloat, Uta-san," Jiraiya chuckled, walking up to the old man. They exchanged a firm handshake.

"Not many business still craft wands these days. Especially wands that have had time given into their procedure. All those impudent artisans with only the root to all evil in their eyes. The meaning behind true craftsmanship has long since been forgotten," Uta replied, stooping away from Jiraiya and walking to one of the many shelves in the store.

"Speaking of, I was wondering if your expert wands could be sold to two new proteges in this world?"

"Selling wands simply out of request isn't how the game works, Jiraiya."

"Yes but the game starts with skin to wood contact."

Uta let out a tired sigh. He turned around and examined Naruto and Kitsune.

His cold grey eyes held years of brutal experience, the likes of which Naruto had only heard of from years of military games and books about war.

Uta's eyes narrowed as he stared them both up and down. Naruto wondered if this was what a slab of meat felt like under a butcher's hungry gaze. The old man then turned his back to them and rang his bony fingers lazily across the shelves. He then drummed his fingers against a black box and pulled it down. Dust followed its departure, creating a choking cloud of smoke around the black box.

Instead of handing it to one of them, Uta then went down another aisle and gathered more boxes. Eventually the boxes towered over him and threatened to crash to the dusty floor.

"That can't be safe," Kitsune muttered, watching Uta under her careful gaze.

Naruto nodded.

Uta dropped the boxes in front of them and handed one to them each. Naruto frowned at the small box. It was the same size as that of a shoe box, maybe a few inches smaller and thinner. The black box was a cloudy grey from all the years (or months) of built up dust. Running his finger across it, Naruto watched as the black shade beneath its covering awoke.

Sheesh! How long has this guy not been working? He wandered in amazement.

"Don't just stand there. Open it," Jiraiya said sternly, his arms folded across his chest.

Exchanging glances, Naruto and Kitsune slowly opened the box and peered inside. Laying within a red cushioning was a white wand, delicately carved. Around the middle was a gold intricate design added in after its carving, as well as two small bands of gold around the end of it where the user's hand had to go.

"Who am I? Harry Potter?" Naruto commented, picking up the wand and twirling it around. He held it firmly in his grip before giving it a dramatic swirl and thrusting it outward. " _Lumos_!"

"Don't play around with it like that, you fool!" Uta snapped, snatching the wand from him.

Naruto shrugged defensively. "I don't see what's the problem. A wand's a wand, right? Yell out random words that end up being real spells and watch as sparks or light comes out of the end of the pointy dildo. I watched a few wizard movies to know the drill already."

"D-Dil... Where did you hear that word?" Jiraiya's cheeks flared a deep red, his eyes expanding nervously.

"You might want to keep your dirty time books somewhere more secret," Kitsune sighed, lifting up the wand and turning it around in her fingers.

Uta opened his mouth but then quickly closed it. He turned to Jiraiya and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You're still writing those novels?"

"N-Not the point! Naruto, Kitsune, what do you two feel when you hold those?"

The question sparked more confusion than an actual answer. Naruto gazed down at the white wand in his hand and thought back to when he went through a wizard faze where he was certain Minato and Kushina had been hiding his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Was he just dreaming like he had all those years ago?

"Wood," Naruto answered.

"Dust," Kitsune muttered, wiping her hand off.

Jiraiya and Uta both shook their heads and took the wands away from them. One after the other, Uta shoved boxes at them and ordered them to test each one out. They were all the same though. Wooden objects with no real purpose. A few times Naruto attempted to summon a ball of light or to cause something on the opposite end of the room to levitate but it was all for nought. He just earned an annoyed look from both Jiraiya and Uta.

Near the thirtieth box, Naruto yawned and stretched his stiff muscles. He looked out of the cracked shop window and stared at the vermilion sky. What were these old farts looking for? What was the agenda behind all these wands? Was there a specific reaction that they were looking for?

"This is pointless. Shouldn't we be looking for this Sixth Sanctum place before it gets too dark?" Kitsune mumbled, running a hand across her forehead. Her fringe brushed against her fingers and she tugged on a single strand, yanking it out.

Naruto glanced at the two older men. Their backs were turned to them as they mumbled to themselves. They went through the boxes themselves, not bothering to consult the two of them anymore.

His eyes drifted around the store. More boxes. More shelves. More gloomy corners. A half open door. A random cabinet.

His eyes shot back to the half open door. A single ray of dim light peeked out, almost inviting him in. He knew he shouldn't move from his uncomfortable spot on the floor but what would you do if you saw a door open and had no idea what was on the other side?

Okay, the average person would leave it the hell alone but he wasn't the average person.

Poking Kitsune, he pointed at the door. She glanced at it lazily, her eyes drooping. As soon as they fell upon the door, they widened ever so slightly. She looked to Jiraiya and Uta quickly and Naruto did the same. The older men still didn't acknowledge them.

That was their cue. They crawled across the floor quickly and ducked behind the counter. They listened for Jiraiya and Uta's mumbles before continuing, crawling faster toward the door. Ducking into the doorway, Naruto quickly grabbed onto the edge of the doorframe. A long staircase led downstairs.

The doorframe creaked under his weight and suddenly broke off. A chunk of wood was gripped in his hands.

Kitsune winced and almost cowered into the wall once she heard complete silence. Naruto held his breath and waited, biting the inside of his cheek until he tasted the copper liquid.

 _Go back to work. Go back to work!_

As if hearing his plea, Jiraiya and Uta continued murmuring. He let out a relieved sigh and carefully placed the wood down on the floor near the staircase.

Slowly, both he and Kitsune crawled down the steps. There was another door at the bottom of the stairs but this one was closed and gave off a "Do not enter" kind of energy. But that was even more alluring!

Reaching the last step, Kitsune reached up and grasped the handle. She looked at Naruto, her blue eyes wide. With fear or excitement or maybe both, Naruto could't tell but he knew he was on the same boat. He nodded and Kitsune turned the handle, pushing the door open.

They clung to each other as the door creaked open. A sting of fear snuck its way into Naruto and he could feel his heart thud wildly in his chest.

The room was shrouded in complete darkness. No light. Except for at the back of the room...

A single ray of light was casted over a glass cabinet. It wasn't an afternoon ray of light that came from the late afternoon sun. It was instead the light that Naruto expected to see when he died and was on his way to the afterlife.

Kitsune's grip on his lessened drastically and she got to her feet slowly. He found himself following her, completely unfazed by the dark objects cluttered in the room.

With each step they drew nearer to the cabinet. And with each step it became more clear what was laying within it.

Cushioned on a red satin cloth were three, rather ancient, wands. At least, there should've been three. The third imprint was bare and the wand that was supposed to be in its confines was gone, leaving behind only two.

Unlike all the previous wands which were standard and identical to the rest, the two before them were quite old and by the looks of it, fragile and beaten by the previous user and or users. The one on the left was a long, slightly skew, gold wand with intricate designs of copper suns drawn into its wood. The middle one was a milky white wand, its handle carved into a petal shape, as if something were supposed to be in the middle of it. Various specks of grey covered its surface, reaching all the way to the the point of the wand.

A rapid pulse beated in Naruto's ears as his eyes focused on the gold wand. He felt a strange pull drag him toward it, urging him to take it.

Slowly, his hand reached out. His fingers yearned for even a graze of what he knew was smooth wood. A faint tingle sparked to life his hands, fizzing uncontrollably.

Kitsune reached out and gripped Naruto tightly by the shoulder. "Naruto, everything about this screams not to touch it. Creepy cabinet under dramatic lighting, dramatic lighting that's coming from a rather interesting light source."

"What do you mean interesting light source? It's coming from the roof, isn't it?" Naruto looked up and squinted at the light. It was far too bright for him to see so he quickly averted his eyes.

"Nope."

Kitsune pulled him back and pointed at the light. From this angle, Naruto was able to see exactly what was casting the ray. It wasn't a hole in the roof like he had thought, but was a mosquito trap that attracted them just to burn them to a crisp.

Naruto felt the excitement in his veins die down like a cold shower. He rubbed his neck nervously and instead focused on the wands. "Ok, major turn-off but come on! You can't deny that there's something about this that stands out unlike the other crap. There's no harm in just... poking?"

"Of course I want to poke it but there's a reason it's here and not with the other wands. It's probably really valuable."

"And the others aren't?"

"You know what I mean! Let's just leave before that old fart realizes we're missing!"

"Which old fart?"

Kitsune groaned and looked around at the room they were in. Aside from the glass cabinet, the entire room was dark. Shadows blended together to form one and something small scurried across the floor. She backed up into the cabinet, squeaking.

The cabinet shook on its cupboard, the glass casing shaking. Kitsune spun around and quickly grabbed onto the casing. The cupboard toppled over, crashing violently to the floor. Splinters of wood shot across the floor.

Naruto gawked at the mess. There was no explaining this away.

Kitsune stood amongst the mess, holding the glass casing tightly in her arms. She stared wide eyed at the rubble and almost released the case but quickly held on tighter. The glass creaked slightly and she loosened her hold.

"Oh crap! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Kitsune stomped her feet angrily, huffing out.

"You can't glue this together!" Naruto squeaked, pointing at the rubble.

"Shut up! I KNOW I CAN'T GLUE THIS TOGETHER!" Kitsune yelled, not even caring that they were supposed to be quiet.

"Ok, let's just calm down and not do anything crazy; especially since you have the case with the wands in it. Calm down, you're going to crease!" Naruto used his hand as a fan her. He wasn't going to admit anything though. He was scared out of his mind.

Jiraiya was going to have their heads for this.

"I'm doomed!" Kitsune cried.

She placed the case down and gripped her hair tightly, running circles around the rubble. Strands of hair broke out from the bun, falling around her shoulders in tangled curls.

Naruto turned around toward the staircase. Jiraiya and Uta must've heard them, unless they were completely deaf. But the chances were high that had.

And he was right.

There was a scurry of feet upstairs that drew nearer to the staircase.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO FOOLS DO?!" Jiraiya's voice boomed, the walls vibrating.

There has to be something here to cover it up! Naruto looked around for a blanket or anything that could act as a covering. The dark made it difficult to see anything and their time was running out. A long shadow appeared down the stairs, stretching out with each step.

They were right there!

His mind thought back to all the wizard games he had played over the years. Or, at least the wizard games where they used repair magic. He was going to need a wand. And fast!

Eyes falling on the case, Naruto stared at the gold wand twinkling in the light.

He quickly kneeled down and crashed the back of his elbow into the case. Glass shattered around the cloth and over the two wands. He grabbed the silver wand and tossed it at Kitsune then grabbed the gold wand, quickly getting to his feet.

"We only have a few seconds! Use that repair spell from _Order of the Phoenix_ and fix this cupboard and case up!" Naruto hissed, pointing at the rubble.

"I never listened to the spells!" Kitsune hissed back, anxious tears glistening in her eyes.

Naruto scratched his forehead using the pointed end of the wand and stared at the glass fragments. Now that he thought about it; he didn't remember there being any words when they repaired crap in Harry Potter. It would've really helped at the moment.

"WHAT KIND OF FOOLS ARE YOU?!" Jiraiya screamed.

Both of them spun around and pointed their wands at the two older men. They knew no charms or curses, it was just dramatic all things considered.

Uta and Jiraiya stood at the foot of the stairs, staring at the two of them. Their eyes had been filled with anger but as soon as their eyes fell on the two, it was reduced to pure confusion and surprise.

Naruto opened his mouth, his tongue ready to spout out spells in a British accent. He closed his mouth though, his attention going to the gold wand in his hand.

The wand became warm in his hands, the copper suns glowing a powerful orange. Swirls of orange energy tangled around Naruto's arm, making its way over his shoulder and into his body. Waves of uncontrollable warmth sunk into him, heating up his veins. It pooled up in his stomach, the heat becoming unbearable and suffocating.

Spots of white flickered in his vision. His brain throbbed painfully until darkness overtook. Just before his eyes shut, Naruto saw Jiraiya and Uta rush toward him.

A calm and delicate voice sang out. The voice soothed his mind and released the warmth he had felt before. Naruto groaned and allowed himself to be pulled into the darkness by the mysterious voice.

 _"Unto the saviours alone, this voice is heard. To assuage the fears of the chosen world. Release this world from its endless sleep. Restore the light that is yours to keep..."_


	5. Chapter 5

Pain splintered through her body. She felt the unbearable urge to hurl but for some reason couldn't bring herself to move. Honestly, she couldn't even move her hand. All she could feel was the strange warmth spreading over her arm. Over her whole body, actually.

Kitsune groaned. What happened?

" _Our young saviour is recovering well..._ "

Her eyes snapped open. She was met with an endless field of darkness, just as before. Blinking her eyes, Kitsune was sure her eyes were open but couldn't see past the abyss. Today was nothing but darkness and she was getting fed up with it. And who had just spoken to her?

Sitting up slowly, Kitsune looked around for the sound of the voice again.

" _We have waited for your arrival for years... The era of darkness will be ended by your power. And by your power alone..._ "

"Who's there?" Kitsune called, trying to locate the voice. It came from all directions at once, making it difficult to pinpoint.

Just as she was about to give up on finding the feminine voice, a bright light before her awoke. The alarming but harmonic echo of humming reached her ears, enveloping her in a strange aura of peace.

She had never felt this calm before in her life and frankly, it alarmed her. The knot of anxiety she had been feeling upon coming to this world had vanished into thin air and was replaced with the unsuspected bout of longing. Like she belonged here.

Tilting her head up, Kitsune stared into the light before her. A blurry image manifested itself within the glare but didn't step out to reveal its appearance. The silhouette continuously changed form, blurring between the line of male and female, child and adult. Like the static of a broken television, it never stayed long before fading into another appearance.

"W-Who are you?" Kitsune shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She suddenly felt cold, and she wasn't even sure where the cold was coming from.

" _A friend. An enemy. It all depends on how you approach what I'm about to tell you..._ " The voice echoed, their hands extending as if an attempt to hug her.

Kitsune looked up at the figure, her eyes widening. This person's voice was captivating, yet strangely dangerous. Each word that left their lips was a strand of information that could be taken with the utmost importance or deepest disregard.

Kitsune found herself wanting to understand more about this person.

" _Heed my words... And you will be saved..._ " the static echoed, its silhouette staggering in the light. " _Heed these word... Or perish as a heretic._ "

"I don't understand. Can't someone just explain to me what the hell is up with this place? Where am I now? What's going on? Where's my brother?"

" _It is understandable that you're confused. This world is a tornado of confusion, things you only heard briefly on Earth as stories of fiction. But... you are here and that means, your destiny has been decided and carved into the stone._ "

Kitsune stood up, doing so slowly. She was confused, that much was certain, but maybe a little bit of information could clear up the cloud of fog that had misted over her senses.

It was true. This world was new to her and from the moment her foot stepped over the threshold, she knew that her life would forever be changed. It all started with that wand. That wand in that basement. An intense tug of power was released the moment her fingers grazed its delicate wood. At that moment, Kitsune remembered everything.

Jiraiya and Uta rushing into the room after her incident with the casing, Naruto reaching for the hypnotic wands, him tossing her the rather ancient one, then everything went black. She did recall the inhuman presence that lingered over her once she collapsed, as well as the overwhelming warmth that swept over her fragile form. Then that voice; that feminine voice.

Staring at the mysterious figure, Kitsune contemplated the idea of that voice possibly belonging to this unknown.

The chances were high. And she knew it as well as anyone.

"Who are you?" Kitsune asked, more confidently than she had before. Her hands balled up into fists, her hopes high that it would come across as determination rather than fear.

The figure wavered, their body slipping into the light. Kitsune felt her pulse quicken but as soon as the silhouette returned, it slowed down cautiously, as if afraid the figure would disappear again.

" _I might speak for a hundred years and still you would not know of us. Your mind would remain a blank canvas, eager to be spilled with even the faintest brush of poisonous paint. The fact you are here, proves that deep down you know of your true fate._ "

"Listen lady, enough with the mystic monk mumbo jumbo! From the moment I stepped into this place I've been told what I can and can't do! I've been forced to wear a ridiculous cloak, follow around my insane relative in a village I don't know, and now I'm pretty sure I'm passed out and having hallucinations because of a stupid wand!" Kitsune exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

The static increased and the figure's formed remained steadily of that of a teenage girl. But the form quickly dissipated into the outline of young child and continued morphing.

" _That wand belonged to me... The likes of your kind have not been able to lay a finger on it for centuries. It seemed an almost forlorn hope that someday our true savior would emerge and cleanse the world of its wretched scourge._ "

Raising an eyebrow, Kitsune urged the unknown to continue, to clarify all her questions.

" _Centuries ago, my brothers and I were birthed from the founder of all sorcerers into a world that was plagued by an era of distrust - venomous intentions. An everlasting peace seemed hopeless. A vague fantasy. Despite our attempts, we only succeeded in driving the world into a great divide, a monstrous battle for power. This divide caused many innocents to be slayed and misinterpretations of what was believed to be right and wrong. At the time, our decision seemed pointless..._ "

"What decision?"

The figure turned, their back facing her. Walking off slowly, Kitsune scuttled after her and tripped over the nothingness that covered her path.

An orange burst of light bloomed across from Kitsune, morphing into a large cloud. Within its depths, images came to life as people scurried around in an environment shockingly similar to the one she was introduced to moments ago. The citizens however, were dressed in the traditional kimonos that Kitsune grew to think of as "medieval attire". Buildings were made of reinforced wood and not the concrete she had seen before. It resembled a fairy tale village, only less... Advanced.

Three figures turned up in the image, walking alongside each other. Two boys and one girl. The girl was obviously the youngest. She was shorter than the two and clung to their arms with uncontrolled happiness. Both boys grinned happily at her, raising their arms so she could dangle from the ground.

" _My brothers and I lived a joyous and carefree live, free of the worries that disrupt this world's peace. We always knew we were different. The stares and hushed whispers of the villagers spoke louder than any words. However, it didn't divert our beliefs. That was... Until my eleventh birthday,_ " the scene disappeared into a cloud of smoke and to the left of Kitsune, another burst of colour awoke, glowing an alarming shade of blue. The same girl, now standing in front of a crowd of older men, was shown. If this girl was supposed to be eleven, Kitsune found that hard to believe. There was no real colour and everything was shown in shades of blue but Kitsune could tell this girl had light hair and fair skin. Her long hair was swept back into a complicated braid, strewn with various flowers. Kitsune watched with envy as the girl's hair hung near her ankles, a few mislead strands scraping the wooden floors.

The girl stared wide-eyed at the elders, her shoulders visibly shaking.

" _I was a naïve girl living in a world of my own imagination. The position of Oracle was passed down onto me and I had no right to refuse. Those demeaning words that left the elders' lips forever changed me and I knew I could never go back to the way I was..._ " the figure's head tilted down and no words left their lips for some time. " _As Oracle, my former self twined with its new counterpart and instead of becoming one whole, both halves perished away. Without knowing, the elders had trapped me in a solitude that was set to unravel the mistakes of the past. My brothers... their attempts at reviving my former self were all for nought. They would eventually be drawn into a battle of their own. One I predicated and could have prevented-_ "

"But you were paralyzed by the fact you were changed, right?" Kitsune finished her sentence, watching the scene before her. The small girl seemed to be pleading with the elders, furious tears streaking her face. The elders shook their heads, and one by one, they vanished from the scene, leaving the girl all by herself.

The unknown nodded.

" _Years passed, and still I understood my role in this world with little to no understanding. I had the ability to foretell events before they occurred, and prevent them if I saw fit. The thought was daunting if not strangling. As a young adolescent, it seemed a rash thing to do to one who understood so little. And with no maternal guidance, I was left confused and broken._ "

"What about your brothers? Surely they could have eased the burden and helped you somehow?"

" _My brothers were situated with a different kind of burden, one that exceeded mine._ " the figure continued walking and just like the previous one, the scene dissipated into the abyss. Kitsune followed and tried to process a little bit of the information that was being funneled into her mind. She still couldn't comprehend why she was being told of this but felt it better if she listened intently in case she was strung along somewhere in the middle of the story.

Awaiting the cloud of smoke, Kitsune stumbled back as a flood of flames erupted from beneath her. Its hungry tendrils curled around each other, creating the impressions of human figures.

Cautiously, Kitsune stared into the flames.

The same boys, now older, stood before an older man. The one on the left had long hair cut short on the top with two locks wrapped in bandages on either side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short - a sign of nobility if Kitsune remembered correctly.

To the right, was the second brother. He had short, spiky hair with two locks wrapped in bandages in a similar manner to his brother. Unlike his brother, he had normal length eyebrows.

Both brothers wore kimonos and both were rather tall, unlike their sister.

Kitsune's attention shot to the man in front of them. Something about him was odd, and almost frightening. He had spiky, shoulder-length hair with a braided lock hanging in front of his left ear as well as a goatee sported on his chin that reached all the way to his waist. Kitsune stared at the horn-like protrusions on either side of his head as well as at the intricate marking in the centre of his forehead.

 _What the hell is that guy?_ Kitsune thought, squinting her eyes to get a better look. The flames flicked back, almost daring her to try and step closer.

Taking that as a warning, she took a step back.

" _My father had grown old, and needed a successor to continue on our family line. With my position already decided, I was merely an auditor in this escapade. I had no say in what my brothers were restricted to doing; I hardly had a say in whether I believed it was right. All I could do was watch with baited breath as they were sent to their inevitable divide,_ " the unknown said.

Although Kitsune knew what this "unknown" looked like, the figure still morphed between the lines of different genders. She clearly didn't want her identity to be known, as ludicrous as it seemed.

"What happened to them?"

" _My father sent my brothers on separate missions of restorations on damaged lands. A simple task to determine who would be his successor. Both my brothers set out, determined to outdo the other. I was envious of the freedom they were given. I had been chained to my village and looked down upon by many who I believed to be my friends. My eldest brother returned first. There was something different about him when I laid eyes on him. Something... dark. Two years passed before my other brother returned and I could tell that my eldest brother had grown impatient. Something had changed in him; something I had seen years before..._ "

"Let me guess; something you could've stopped but didn't?"

" _Unfortunately,_ " the figure replied.

The flames flickered into another scene. The eldest brother stood before the youngest. Time had certainly changed both of them. There were dark markings around the eldest's eyes and his eyes held the strangest of patterns within them. The second brother appeared exactly the same, his jaw more defined than it had been before. Bandages were wrapped around his forehead, pushing clumps of hair back.

"There was a winner and a loser, wasn't there?"

" _Yes... On his deathbed, my father did not choose my eldest brother but instead my other brother. He fought it, my brother had always been compassionate to our eldest sibling and believed that our father's decision was not properly thought through. However, my father did not reconsider. At that moment, something warned me of what was to come. My suspicions only increased when my eldest brother became enraged and jealous,_ " the figure watched the scene unfold. The two brothers argued, mostly from the eldest's side. The younger of the two seemed to be pleading for him to understand. " _It had been the work of the 'Dark Messenger'. He corrupted my brother's mind, twisted it with unholy words. A darkness swept over my brother, one that could not be cured by the light._ "

The flames wavered before flushing out as if water had been poured over them. Kitsune followed the figure again. As they walked, the figure continued to explain what had happened centuries ago.

The eldest brother was manipulated by the one known as the "Dark Messenger" and attacked the village. He chose to fight the youngest and assume the position of successor while also seeking revenge on their father and brother for denying him his birthright. The youngest fought valiantly, and received power from the villagers which assisted him in defeating his brother. The eldest, beaten and livid, fled the village but swore revenge.

Before their father passed, he told the youngest of a final meeting with his brother, who was determined to undo all the work their father had accomplished, even in a following life.

This was where Kitsune stopped.

"Wait... Why are you telling me all of this? What does this have to do with me?" she questioned, staring at the figure.

The figure stopped. Her body began to morph, shifting and altering from that of a child's body to one of a fully grown woman. Her waist thinned down and her hips curved out. Long legs stretched out fully and dainty hands molded into shape. The light that had encircled her closed in on her body, weaving together to create a long, flowing, white dress that became transparent as it ended by her bare feet. Long pale brown hair, streaked with strands of white, fell down her shoulders and ended near her lower back. It moved in delicate waves, almost as if it were alive.

Kitsune gawked at the woman before, memorized by her apparent beauty. What made matters worse was the fact she hadn't even turned around yet! Kitsune was only looking at her from behind.

Slowly, the woman turned around. At first, she only turned her head but kept her face downcast and hidden with strands of white hair. She turned fully and Kitsune couldn't help but stare at her the woman's "striking" cleavage. She was definitely not human. Those couldn't be in human ranks!

The woman lifted her head. Pearl grey eyes stared back at her, different blends of colour sweeping across its irises. Her porcelain skin had not one blemish on its flawless surface. Her small, swollen lips held no hint of a smile. On her forehead was a single, white diamond, standing out against the silver headgear that was over her head. Her headgear was more of a hair band that looked weightless atop her head. It was decorated with pale blue crystals, giving off its own light in the darkness surrounding them.

"I-I... You... W-What..?" Kitsune found herself at a loss for words and continued to gawk at the woman. She knew staring was rude but how could do you not! The woman before her was the image of a goddess!

An embarrassed blush kissed her cheeks and she quickly looked away. " _I wasn't expecting that type of reaction..._ "

"What were you expecting?! You look like those goddesses that appear in Percy Jackson movies!"

" _Those are... greatly exaggerated..._ "

"And how would you know, huh? I thought cave paintings were your only source of entertainment."

The woman rose a perfect eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. Her waves of hair followed its movements, dropping to the side gracefully.

" _Because... I've seen you._ "

"Huh?" Kitsune frowned and stared at the woman as if she had grown another head. What had she meant by that?

" _I spent years peering through time... looking for you... looking at this exact moment. But I could never see past it._ " the woman stepped closer, her feet barely touched the ground as she moved. " _After so many years of searching, of watching heroes rise and fall... I have finally found you._ "

Kitsune took a hesitant step back. This woman was confusing her even more than her story had. Not to mention, this lady was making her question her sexuality greatly and Kitsune didn't need that confusing burden. She looked up at the woman and scowled. "Whatever you're getting at, let me be clear. I don't believe in all those stories about chakra or auras and I certainly don't believe in the power of reincarnation. You've got me mixed up with someone else. Wait, what am I saying? You're just a figment of my imagination! This is all just one fucked up dream and when I close my eyes, I'll awake up in that disgusting apartment with no recollection of what happened here."

She shut her eyes tightly and pinched herself, hoping for a positive result. Seconds ticked by and Kitsune felt herself relax.

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

The woman still stood before, her eyes pinched together in a worried frown.

"No!" Kitsune screamed, clutching her hair and stomping the ground. "This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"

" _You are worrying, child. You're a worry,_ " the woman replied, tilting her head from side to side.

"Wake me up. Take me back to my other body so I can be in reality again!"

" _You may not know it now but in time, all of this will make sense to you. You were chosen. It is ordained._ "

"La la la la la, I'm not listening! I'm not listening!" Kitsune covered her eyes and began singing out the words, hoping she would wake up from this madness.

" _You have been chosen to protect the sanctuary and end this madness caused by my brothers._ "

"I'm in a dream! This is all fake!"

The woman sighed, shaking her head. She watched Kitsune bounce around on her feet and allowed the smallest of smiles to cross her lips. She whispered more to herself than to Kitsune, her eyes trailing after the red head. " _I could never see your future, only the possibilities. As Oracle, I will see to it that you will succeed where I did not._ "

Raising her hand, a lazy trail of blue energy slipped from her fingertips and drifted towards Kitsune. It wrapped itself around her neck and slid upwards, trailing up to her forehead.

Kitsune gasped as it stopped by her forehead and sunk in, washing over her. Her body swayed unsteadily, her feet staggering like a drunk. Her body collided with the solid floor, but not before she heard the woman speak up.

" _Protect the future, Kitsune. They need you._ "

 _OoOoOoO_

"Wake up."

His body ached in multiple places; his stomach worst of all. A not-so subtle warmth spread throughout his stomach, heating up as if it were magma in his veins. Naruto mumbled into his arm, shifting his weight more to his left. His arm bent awkwardly against his stomach, causing his elbow to jab into his ribs.

The ground beneath him was unbearably hard and uncomfortable. Darkness was the only thing beyond his eyelids, shrouding him in absolute black.

When did he fall asleep?

Another jab to his head.

Peeking an eye open, Naruto tried to decipher where he was without moving. It was too dark for him to see clearly. Hell, he couldn't see anything.

Another kick, this one firmer than the previous two. A searing pain shot through his head, one that painfully rattled his brain within his skull.

Naruto sat up and turned in the direction of where he suspected the suspect was. All he could see was darkness. The same as if his eyes were closed. Frowning, Naruto turned his head in all directions to find even a glimpse or flicker of light.

Where was he?

"Come on, get up. I don't have all day. I'm dead already."

The voice again. Obeying without fault, Naruto got to his feet and turned to where he heard the voice. Still the same pitch black.

"Who's there?" Naruto called, his eyes shifting around nervously.

"Kami, you're loud. Out of all the people to pick I get the loud one. Dammit, Maya..."

"Whoever you are, come into the light!" Naruto hoped his voice sounded more stern than intended but he knew it was highly unlikely. His voice wobbled near the beginning of his sentence, an unfortunate tell of his when he woke up from a long and pressing sleep.

"Light? What do you think this is, Heaven? Even I can tell there isn't even a peek of light in this place; and I'm pretty sure I've been stuck here for Kami knows how long."

The voice moved closer to where he was and soon Naruto felt a warmth right in front of him, as if he were sharing air with someone else. Naruto balled his hands up tighter into fists. Something dug into his right palm, its thin exterior curving into his flesh.

A stick, maybe?

His mind jumbled around his head. If he remembered correctly, he was holding that gold wand before he... Did he pass out?

That was embarrassing. He passed out in front of everyone. Massive bummer. Naruto rubbed his forehead. Kitsune was going to remind him of this day for the rest of his miserable existence.

"Try using the wand, numb skull. Shed some light on this situation."

Naruto found himself obeying the voice again though it wasn't entirely his decision. His arm rose on its own and he felt his wrist flick a bit to the side. A surge of what Naruto could only describe as warmth travelled through his arm and into the wand that was still wrapped firmly between his fingers. Suddenly, a small glow appeared at the end of the wand. It reflected off of the object and revealed its stunning gold covering.

The gold wand from the store!

Everything came back to Naruto, rushing over him like a freight train. He remembered sneaking off with Kitsune into the basement of that creepy wand store. He remembered how Kitsune had clumsily knocked over the glass display. He remembered Jiraiya's livid voice erupt from upstairs. He remembered grabbing the two wands from their casing. And then there was darkness.

That must've been when he passed out. But why though?

"I would be asking myself the same thing."

"Okay, seriously. Who the hell are you?" Naruto hissed, holding the wand up.

The glow from his wand casted over the speaker, giving him a clear look of who he was speaking to. A tall man with brown hair stood before him, white bandages wrapped around his forehead. He had small narrow eyes, dark irises staring back at him. There was something about him that made Naruto begin to wonder if he knew him, or if he was supposed to know him.

Holding up his wand, Naruto narrowed his eyebrows. "Who are you?"

"I've gotten so bored of that question. Honestly, I swear I've heard it at least a dozen times this century," the man sighed, pressing a hand to his temple.

Century? Just how old was this guy? He didn't look more than thirty.

The man eyed Naruto up and down. His gaze was calculating, scanning every inch of Naruto's body that was visible from the faint glow of his wand. Slowly, he turned his dark eyes back to Naruto's face.

"So you're Naruto Namikaze? I was expecting a bit more... ruggedness?" as Naruto's eyebrows rose in question, the man raised a hand. "Don't ask. I've seen all kinds of men in my lifetime and you're certainly the most 'normal' out of the batch. A bit singed around the edges but exceptionally normal."

Naruto blinked at him. It was easy to forget that he wasn't on the Earth he knew, but sometimes people said things thing to him that made his oblivious nature even more apparent than it already was.

"I suppose you have no idea what's going on, do you?" the man asked, frowning at Naruto.

Shaking his head slowly, Naruto eyed the man before him. Obviously this man hadn't been around modern civilisations for some time if he was still wearing the raggedy kimonos Naruto saw in the old fashion Japanese films back home. He was oddly tall as well. Much taller than expected from a regular sized Japanese man. The way he stood - back up straight, arms at his side, feet slightly apart - was also the perfect example of a noble family. Maybe he was one of those traditional men who still sat prim and proper on their legs while an old man with only three pubic sized hairs on his head walked up to light those scented candles.

Yep, that was his ultimate conclusion. The man before him was that kind of guy.

"Surprisingly enough, yes I am."

His eyes shot up to the strange man. His lips were upturned in a smug grin, one that put emphasis on his cheekbones. Yes, as strange as it was, Naruto knew a lot about facial structures. He grew up with a girl for crying out loud. A girl who went into extensive detail about the struggles of finding a guy with a distinct jawline and structured collarbone. These things had become a second nature for Naruto. Sometimes he pointed things out that no guy would ever notice.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Naruto asked.

"Simple really. You have that inquisitive look in your eyes as you stared at me and your eye twitched as if you were thinking something over carefully. All boys do it, actually. I would know. It wasn't too long ago that I was one myself," the man stopped himself and frowned. "Wait a minute..."

Naruto nodded his head slowly. The man had mentioned something about centuries and his style of dress was clearly not up to date, unless he had been living under a rock.

"Can you at least tell me who you are? Or why I'm here without my..." Naruto's head whipped around, his eyes searching desperately. He held his wand up, trying to cast light to all parts of the darkness. "My sister! Where's Kitsune?"

"Relax kid. Your sister is safe; and probably awake by now. But you are perhaps right. Introductions should be given," he bowed respectfully. "I am Asura. Asura Ōtsutsuki."

"Naru- Wait, you already know who I am," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"To say I know you would be an understatement. In fact; I know you better than all my previous..."

Asura trailed off, leaving Naruto to wonder. All his previous what? He had mentioned men earlier, and that he had been around for years. The possible and disturbing ideas popped into Naruto's misshapen mind, sending shudders of horror through his spine. He really wanted to get out of here now. Back to Kitsune. Back to Tokyo. Back to his parents. Back to reality.

"I'm not that kind of guy, kid. Get your mind out of the gutter!" Asura groaned, rolling his neck out.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm trying to make the best out of, how would I put this, A LESS THAN IDEAL SITUATION!" Naruto spat, bringing the wand up and holding it defensively in front of him.

Asura raised in his hands in mock surrender but nodded his head in agreement.

It was a less than ideal situation, now that Naruto thought it over. He had no idea where he was and he beginning to feel the paranoia in his veins bubble to life. The undeniable urge to run had left him defenceless, irrational. Accompanied by the looming darkness, he was wondering why he hadn't cowered into a ball and screamed for someone to rescue him.

Knowing that the one before him was a possible mind reader, Naruto diverted his thoughts to anything but fear.

"I just wanna know where I am, how I got here, and why no one has come looking for me," Naruto said softly, lowering the wand ever so slightly.

"Look - Why would they need to go looking for you? You didn't even leave the building," Asura rose a hand and snapped his fingers. A ball of light appeared beside him, mixes of red, blue and yellow blending together to form a familar image. Naruto squinted his eyes at it.

He was able to see Jiraiya and Uta, both leaned over him and Kitsune. Jiraiya was furiously shaking a very comatose Naruto while the old wand crafter prodded at Kitsune's face with hesitant worry.

"That's-"

"You. As you can clearly see, you are very much still on Earth. Maybe not in the same place but you're still there," Asura shrugged.

Naruto didn't understand any of it though. If he was there on Earth, how come he wasn't awake? He should've woken up by now.

He winced. And with the smack that Jiraiya just delivered to his head, he should've definitely stirred from his state.

But here he was. Not feeling an ounce of pain.

"You're in the safety of your own mind, to put it lightly. They can't hear you from here and you won't be yelling anything out of your physical form from here either. Which gives me time to explain everything in great detail"

Spinning around, Naruto held the wand up to Asura's face. "First tell me where my sister is."

Asura stood still for a moment before raising and lowering his left shoulder. "She's safe with my sister. And my sister has a round-about way of speaking which means your sister - Kitsune, I think her name was - is being properly taken care of."

The playful demeanor that Asura had put on slowly slipped away, leaving behind a mask concealed man. His dark eyes hid behind a pain. A pain that was so miserable, so hateful, Naruto was beginning to wish the sarcastic version of this man had remained behind. But Naruto had seen it before. As he spoke to him, Naruto could this man had been hiding behind a wall that he had taken years, maybe decades to build.

"I hate to do this and over the years, I've grown weary of having to do this to every new person I meet but... It seems until this cycle is completed, I have no choice but to pass it on."

Asura went on to explain a rather complicated and painful cycle, one leading back to the very first sorcerer. Naruto felt obligated to listen despite not knowing anything about the world he was in. Maybe it would shed light on the situation he was currently in, or maybe it would lead him further into confusion.

For millennium after their deaths, the souls and chakra of Asura, his brother Indra, and his sister, Maya, would continue to be reincarnated into their descendants. A cycle would not start again however until both of the current reincarnations had passed away. In some cases, a reincarnation would be alive long after their rival passed on, leaving the cycle to continue for an extended period of time. As soon as the chosen one of that generation passed on, the cycle immediately continued; with three new actors to play the part.

Asura explained in detail of those who came before; of his previous chosen one. A man known as Hashirama Senju. The last name rung a bell in Naruto's mind and he instantly tensed up. He knew his family name when he heard it.

Hashirama had been chosen as the reincarnation of Asura for that generation, and his rival was a man known as Madara Uchiha. For some time, it seemed that Hashirama and Madara would be the ones to end the cycle that arose from the brotherly conflict. But it was all for nought. Hashirama defeated Madara and arose the victor, but even after his passing, the next cycle did not occur.

"What happened?" Naruto questioned, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Madara survived somehow. He faked his own death by feigning the severity of his injuries. They were fatal, yes; but Madara was an Uchiha, a direct descendant of my brother. Not even death can hold them long," Asura whispered sadly, staring down at the blackened floor beneath his feet.

The pieces were slowly arranging themself in Naruto's head. From what he could tell, all the previous reincarnations had been somehow related to Asura, Indra or Maya. They were all direct descendants, never straying far from the bloodline.

Hashirama was a Senju which was somehow related to Asura's long lost clan. Madara had been an Uchiha, related to this notorious Indra character. Maya however; Naruto didn't know much about her. Asura had mentioned she was his younger sister, an Oracle - gifted with the ability to see into the past, future and shape reality to her will. All in all, she sounded dangerous but a twinkle always sparked in Asura's eyes as he spoke of her with a great fondness.

Naruto didn't need to see any writing to know why Asura was telling him all of this either.

"I'm the Chosen, aren't I?" Naruto whispered, his hands clenching at his side.

Asura was silent for a moment. He stared at Naruto with an unreadable expression before nodding. "Yes. You, as well as your sister and the other Uchiha, were chosen long ago, so that we may know lasting prosperity in the near future."

"Kitsune is possessed as well?" Naruto gasped.

"That's not the word I'd use... Try, gifted."

"There isn't really a word to use for any of this. I didn't really think I'd be the chosen one for some dead guy when I rolled out of bed this morning," Naruto groaned. "None of this makes sense!"

"Not everything does and not everything has to."

Naruto nodded his head awkwardly. He had begun to pace the darkness repeatedly, running his hands over his hair. How was he supposed to approach this? It wasn't the same as figuring out an algebra equation. He didn't have a choice in this matter. All he could do was come to terms with it and hope that maybe, just maybe, this little predicament of his would blow over and he would be able to live his normal life again.

That was if he ever got his normal life back.

Naruto stopped his frantic pacing and turned to Asura. "You said that there was another one. Another reincarnation along with me and Kitsune. Who are they?"

Asura stared at Naruto silently for a moment, his eyes dancing around. The look on his face alone told him all he needed to know. Not even Asura knew who it was.

For someone who had an all-powerful oracle for a sister, he didn't really know much on anything.

"Maya never told me specifically who it was but I have my suspicions. The cycle wouldn't just continue with any one at random. Every vessel has been connected to us one way or another. Whether by blood or by marriage," Asura answered.

"So, whoever is the next reincarnation for Indra would be..."

"Would be an Uchiha."

 _OoOoOoO_

Naruto awoke with a jolt. His whole body stiffened as he shot up into an upright position. Soaked locks of hair hung across his face. His shirt clung to his chest uncomfortably, shifting stiffly against his flesh as he moved.

It had to be a dream. All that talking, that strange man in the traditional attire. It couldn't possibly be real.

"It was a dream," he told himself firmly. "It was just an insane dream."

"Naruto, you're finally awake!"

Naruto scrambled to his feet, knocking over the newly repaired cabinet. There an annoyed growl followed by mumbles but he quickly ignored it. Sitting across from where he had been laying, was none other than Jiraiya and Uta. Kitsune lay beside them, a ragged pillow cushioned beneath her head and her body as straight as could be. Her face was in one solid place, her eyes not moving beneath her eyelids.

"Kitsune!" Naruto fell by her side and grabbed onto her hand. "Come on! Wake up, please!"

"Don't harrass the poor girl. She hit her head harder than you did," Uta mumbled, waving his haggered looking wand at the pile that was the cabinet.

Looking around quickly, Naruto saw they were still in the basement of the store. Only now the lights had been turned on, flooding the room in a pool of pale light. It wasn't as creepy as it had been when the lights were turned off; in fact, the room looked like all other basements Naruto had come across in his life. Shelves stacked with various books were to the left of him, as well as odd boxes and jars keeping the books upright. Inside the jars were what appeared to be pickled eggs, or at least Naruto hoped it was pickled eggs.

There was a noise beside him that made Naruto jump. He looked down at Kitsune. Her eyebrows twitched and her face scrunched up. She mumbled something inaudible and rolled her shoulder out against the cold floor. A yelp left her lips.

Her eyes opened slowly, blue orbs hazy with sleep.

"Where... Where am I?" Kitsune groaned.

"Uta-san's basement. You passed out after you-" Naruto's eyes trailed off to the wand, still clutched tightly in her small hand.

Following Naruto's gaze, Kitsune removed her fingers from around the wand and stared intently at it. The stones laced within its wooden surface shone bright colours, reflecting across the skin of her hand. Kitsune ran her thumb gently across the stones. Each time her thumb glazed over the stones, it reacted with its own burst of illumination.

"How very curious..." a soft voice said.

The twins looked toward Uta and both raised an eyebrow.

"What is?" they chorused.

Uta fixed the twins with his pale stare.

"Those wands have been in my store for years. They have not seen the light or day nor been in the hands of a sorcerer for decades, maybe even millennia. It is curious - no, it is astonishing that after all this time; those wands react to you three."

Naruto swallowed.

He glanced down at his clenched hand. The golden wand poked out from either end, its warmth spreading steadily throughout his arm.

It hadn't been a dream. It was all real and he was really the Chosen one.

Kitsune was in the same position. Her shoulders had went rigid and she stared down stiffly at the ancient wand in her hand.

The two shared a glance; and Naruto knew at once that Kitsune already knew just as well as he did, maybe even better, about that the predicament they were in.

Kitsune focused on Uta. "There were three wands if I remember right. Where's the other one?"

"Like I said, the wands reacted to three of you. You two and..."

Uta's face twisted into one of realization. He frowned and stared at the two of them as if they had grown another set of heads.

"And who else?" Jiraiya spoke. It had been the first time he had actually answered since the two woke up and his voice was laced with uncertainty.

The nerves of it boiiled within Naruto. His head throbbed with the information given to him by Asura. The realization that it was all reality and not fantasy; it made every bone in his body shift.

" _Would be an Uchiha._ "

Asura's voice rang out in his mind. An Uchiha. Whoever had the other wand had to be an Uchiha.

"Was it an Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

Eyes widening, Uta rose a thin eyebrow at Naruto. "How did you know?"

"A lucky guess," Kitsune mumbled. Naruto looked at his sister. Her eyes were downcast, focused on anything that wasn't the wandering eyes around her.

So she knew about it too? Naruto felt a wave of relief at this but couldn't help but feel like an added burden was forced upon his and Kitsune's shoulders. The weight of the world was sitting on them yet; they had no idea how to relieve that weight.

Naruto looked up at Uta. "Who was it? What was his name?"

Uta glanced at Jiraiya, then toward the twins. His pale eyes watched them for some time before he finally spoke, his voice soft, barely about a whisper.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

 _OoOoOoO_

 _10 hours earlier_

Sasuke woke early that morning. He could tell it was daylight out but kept his eyes shut tight.

Today was finally the day. He was finally going to Sixth Sanctum. After so many years of hoping to be considered a wizard, he was delighted when he received the slug.

Yes. A slug actually came to the compound and informed him of his acceptance.

Sasuke yawned and ran a hand across his face. He should've been treasuring the last moments with his bed but he really didn't feel like moving from his current position. Honestly, he wished Mikoto and Fugaku would handle all school issues so he wouldn't have to run into Karin or Sakura, or Kami forbid, Ino.

The very thought of his accidental girlfriend sent shivers through his spine. It had all been an act until he was saddled with the actual and time-consuming responsibility.

He sat up and dragged himself out of the warm bed. There was still a lot to do before the actual day and he needed to get a few things before then.

Sasuke ran through his usual morning routine, showering, brushing his teeth, combing his hair, making his bed. He sped through it as quickly as he could.

A crow swooped in and circled his room, individual black feathers scattering across the floors.

Sasuke glared.

"Itachi..." he growled.

What he didn't need right now was his anthropocentric brother badgering him about the responsibilities of being accepted into Sixth Sanctum. He already lived within his shadow. He didn't need more lectures.

Sasuke swatted at the crow, glaring at it with as much heat as he could muster. "Tsukiyomi! Get out!"

He picked up a pillow and began his failed attempts of trying to get the wretched crow out of his room. Tsukiyomi fluttered onto the bedside table and stared at Sasuke, its piercing red eyes watching him. The crow had the Uchiha clan's signature technique embedded into his eyes making him almost valuable.

Sasuke had always believed it to be foolish to trust an animal with your life like that. But then again, he would have a summoned animal as soon as he arrived at Sixth Sanctum.

A bubble of excitement rose within Sasuke and he quickly had to squelch it down before he actually expressed it.

"Try to be kind to Tsukiyomi, Sasuke. You need to learn to be more accepting of animals if you're ever going to fit in at Sixth Sanctum."

Sasuke turned his head toward the window and frowned at his brother. Itachi was crouched on the windowsill, his silhouette framed by the daylight behind him.

"What?"

Itachi pushed his way through the window and leaned himself up against the frame. "Sixth Sanctum is filled with summoned animals, Sasuke. Summoned animals by every single student residing there. You're going to need to learn to accept them and the fact you'll probably have to share a room with someone whose pet will drive you to the verge of insanity."

"I'm not an idiot. I figured as much when you brought that thing home," Sasuke hissed.

Sasuke had figured out the animal rule back when Itachi first came back from Sixth Sanctum for the end of year holiday. That was also when he brought Tsukiyomi home. The crow had at first been silent most days and still had his beady yellow eyes but once the rest of Itachi's friends came over for a "visit", Tsukiyomi suddenly had his penetrating eyes that bore into the soul of whoever he focused on.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tugged on his shirt, straightening it out. He knew why Itachi was there. It was obvious.

He wanted to talk to him before he started school tomorrow.

But there would be enough time for that tomorrow. Sasuke made his way downstairs along with Itachi. Mikoto was already waiting patiently, checking over the Sixth Sanctum lists for both first year and fourth year. She looked up and smiled at the two.

"All ready, boys?"

Sasuke grunted in response while Itachi merely nodded.

Sasuke was just starting Sixth Sanctum while Itachi was already in his final year. Not that that was a problem. The Uchiha clan had more than enough money to handle what they needed.

The three of them travelled to the town centre. They got all of Sasuke and Itachi's books, as well as the needed stationery such as cauldrons, vials, extra clothes and a new chakra board for Itachi.

Itachi ran into Kakuzu and Konan, two of his close friends from the Academy, and went off with them, leaving Sasuke alone with his mother. Unfortunately, she had her own matters to attend to and dropped him off at the clothing store.

Sasuke entered the store, hands stuffed in his pockets. He eyed the tapestries strung from the ceiling and the sequenced cloths decorating the window.

A round, smiling woman approached him.

"Uchiha-sama. Come for your Sixth Sanctum uniform?" she held an arm out to the room to the right of her. "Head on inside. Someone will be waiting for you."

Sasuke had been to this very uniform shop for years but had never truly bothered to learn the owner's name, nor to look up at the clear sign over her door as to what it was called. He just knew the woman who owned the place was polite enough to actually address him by his clan name.

In the back of the store, a boy with his hair pulled up into a ponytail was standing in front of a second woman who pinned up his long robes. By the look of it, he knew it be the Gauntlet robes used at Sixth Sanctum. The sport was well known and all the best players seemed to start at Sixth Sanctum. Sasuke eyed it sceptically. This boy looked around the same age as him. Why was he getting the uniform now when he probably didn't even know what house he was in yet?

Sasuke stood near a woman who measured his arms and legs with a tape measure and stared at the wall in front of him.

A silence filled the air, only being broken occasionally by the sound of a needle stringing through fabric. Sasuke didn't know why he felt the need to but the silence was droning on and he wanted nothing more than for at least one of the shop assistants to start speaking.

"Sixth Sanctum, too?" asked the boy beside him.

"Yeah. You?" Sasuke asked.

"You're probably wondering why I'm getting Gauntlet uniform considering I'm a first year, aren't you?"

Sasuke tilted his head from side to side. At least now he knew this boy was a first year like he was.

"My mother believes I'll be in Kona's house and that I'll join the stupid Gauntlet team so she forced me to at least be prepared for anything."

Sasuke nodded. So a Kona boy too. That was the house that nearly every Uchiha had been placed in at Sixth Sanctum. Sasuke had never heard of someone in his clan who was not placed in that house. There was probably was one apple that fell far from the tree but he had never heard of it before. Fugaku probably wanted to pretend that person never existed or he was convinced that Sasuke would make it into Kona as well.

Sasuke hissed as the tape measure moved on its own and flicked him on the nose to keep his face forward.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" the boy asked.

"Nobody knows until they get there," Sasuke rolled his eyes, displeased with this boy's lack of knowledge on the school.

"I know that I'm just asking for your intuition. What house do you think you'll be placed in when we get there."

 _Probably Kona._ Sasuke thought, his eyes drifting to the wooden floors. He wished he could be in any house just to prove to his father that regardless of house, you'd still be the same person but he knew to think otherwise. His parents, grandparents, great-grandparents were all in Kona. Even Itachi was and he was a prefect now.

Now Sasuke felt the pressure. He would have to prove himself or else he'd live under Itachi's shadow the rest of his life.

"Who knows? My family doesn't really follow a certain house," Sasuke said softly. That was the biggest lie and he knew it.

"Same. My mother used to be a Kiri girl and my father was a Kona. Apparently I'm a half-and-half."

Footsteps entered from the first room and Sasuke turned his attention to the door. Itachi was leaning up against the doorframe, his hands stuffed casually into his pockets. He craned his head to the side. "Almost done?"

Turning his eyes down to the woman measuring his feet, Sasuke huffed. He really wanted to get out of the stuffy clothing store before he actually started to like it.

"Hey, Itachi," the boy greeted, raising his one hand in a little wave.

"Nice to see you again, Shikamaru. Yoshino-san seems to have her hopes up."

"You have no idea."

Sasuke turned his head fully to the side and eyed the boy beside him. Thin eyebrows, lazy expression, hair pulled into a pineapple ponytail, green attire. Shikamaru Nara. How could he have not noticed?

Shikamaru was unequivocally the most lazy boy Sasuke had ever seen. He knew the young Nara from their previous school, Chehon Academy. It was like all other schools; taught them basic mathematics, language, and so forth. Magic was taught on the side, such as the types of magic in the world and when it was safe to use it. Shikamaru was the boy who was never awake for any of the lessons but someone still managed to get 100% at the end of the term for history and physical science.

Shikamaru must've felt Sasuke staring at him because he turned to face the Uchiha. "Nice to see you too, Sasuke."

A warmth spread out over Sasuke's cheeks. He glared at Shikamaru before looking in front of him again as the woman beside him finished his measurements.

The woman finished up and smiled at Sasuke. "All done, dear," she smiled at Itachi sweetly, having known him for years before looking over at Shikamaru. "What are you still doing here, Nara-san?

"Why are you asking me?" Shikamaru rose an eyebrow.

Sasuke was quiet as they walked down the street, heading toward the wand emporium to get his first wand. He had a lot of worries to sort through before he went to Sixth Sanctum and he didn't know where to start.

At least he knew Shikamaru was going to be there. That was one friendly face. He had to do a mental checklist in his head since there were a few children who were accepted but never actually went to Sixth Sanctum.

Oh how he wished the little group of fangirls would go somewhere far away. He would pay for Ino and Sakura to just go to that all-girls school in the east. Not that it was an all-girls school. There were a few boys but they were hardly considered boys in his books.

So he knew Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura were going to Sixth Sanctum. Who else was there?

Mangetsu went to Sixth Sanctum so it was pretty obvious that Suigetsu would follow suite. There was another one off his list...

Jugo was definitely going. That much was certain. Karin had already confirmed with him before the holidays even started that she would be going so he didn't need to check her off.

He felt like he was forgetting someone important but couldn't put his finger on it. He could ask Mikoto to buy him one of those glass balls that changed colour when you forgot something vital but then he would look like that idiot in fourth year who carried a massive sword but was a walking wreck around his head of house.

They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Itachi caught up with Konan and Kakuzu again, but this time Deidara was with them. The artist was critically pointing out the disadvantages of sculpting clay laced with C4 explosives.

"Itachi my man! Brought your little brother with you," Deidara grinned at Sasuke, his blonde hair falling in front of his left eye.

"Oh, don't patronize him, Deidara. One of these days, Sasuke will be the one mocking you on your skill," Konan rolled her eyes.

"That'll be the day! He won't be able to burn his way through wet tissue paper!"

If this was the type of friends Itachi chose to surround himself with, Sasuke could see why Fugaku got so irritated when they came over to the house. Not that any of them were idiots. Konan was a bloody genius. The brightest witch of her year. Not to mention her rare ability was one to behold.

Kakuzu was probably smart, if he actually bothered to show it off once and while. He spent way too much time with Hidan to actually prove it. That damn cult leader...

Deidara was an OCD artist. His obsession with clay made Sasuke slightly uncomfortable. Not to mention the fact all his pieces of art looked like a six year old could come up with it. He was also a pretentious asshole. Sasuke knew that for a fact, having grown up with the boy.

There were more friends that Sasuke had seen around the house but he didn't see them anywhere so he didn't feel like running through their attributes.

The small group made their way to the wand emporium, Deidara talking animatedly about his holiday. Sasuke caught brief snippets of it but didn't really pay much attention. He heard Kurotsuchi's name in the mix and rolled his eyes.

Deidara's girlfriend. She was the prefect for the Ame house, and just like Deidara, she was over-confident and could sometimes be a real asshole.

Someone knocked into Itachi as they tried to hurry past him. The stranger wore a tan cloak, the hood pulled on over their head. The speed at which they crashed into Itachi caused both of them to topple over. Deidara quickly stepped back, his hands up as if to shield himself.

Sasuke took a step back and looked between Itachi and the stranger. The hood had fallen off and revealed crimson hair tied up into a delicate bun.

The stranger groaned and shook her head from side to side.

"I apologize. Are you alright?" Itachi asked politely, watching the girl with a look of pure concern.

The girl opened and closed her mouth, trying to come up with something to say probably. She opened her eyes and Sasuke felt something constrict in his chest. Large, blue eyes stared angrily at Itachi. The anger that lingered there quickly slipped away and was replaced with pure embarrassment. Her sun-kissed cheeks darkened with the kiss of a blush.

"N-No, that's alright. I-I-I should've been looking where I was going," the girl stammered, focusing on her the ground beneath her.

Great. Itachi's looks made the impression on another girl.

Itachi stood up slowly and extended a hand to her.

There was a moment's pause. The girl didn't do anything and stared at Itachi's hand with wide eyes. Sasuke didn't understand why but he wanted the girl to reject Itachi's gesture of sincerity. He almost felt a swell of pride when he saw the flicker of disappointment in Itachi's eyes.

That pride quickly diminished as the girl accepted Itachi's hand and allowed herself to be pulled onto her feet. She swayed from side to side, clearly dizzy.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your face is turning as red as your hair," Itachi looked the girl over once, trying to find any injuries she may have sustained.

"I-I-I-I'M FINE!" the girl yelled, stomping on Itachi's foot and quickly speeding off.

Sasuke reached a hand out. He wanted to stop her but was too late. She weaved her way through the crowd, her hair being the last thing he saw before she disappeared.

Who was she? And why was he suddenly so conflicted?

He had never seen her before in his life, or at least, he thought he had never seen her.

But there was something about those eyes, and that shockingly bright hair. Sasuke found himself remembering her tanned skin, those round eyes. He didn't even know her name yet he would be able to tell her from a crowd of people.

No one; no one, had hair like that.

Deidara suddenly burst out laughing. He clutched his sides and gasped for breath. "You just got rejected, my man! That was pure art! The wounded pride of an Uchiha!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly at Deidara but said nothing. He glanced in the direction the girl sprinted in then walked off, the three teenagers following.

Sasuke stood on tip-toes and tried to spot the girl again but was met with the swarm of usual civilians. He did spot a bright pink blob of hair and instantly recognized it.

"Shit!" Sasuke hissed, ducking after the three.

They went down the dark alley way toward Uta's wand emporium. Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to shake off the sneaking suspicion he'd be robbed in this area. There were hundreds of places to get wands. In fact, everyone got their wands from Uta. There wasn't a sorcerer alive who thought differently.

There was a twinkling sound as Itachi pushed the door to the store open. He allowed Konan to go in first, then Sasuke. Kakuzu went in and quickly slammed the door shut before Deidara could even step through. The blonde artist snapped at him. "You turd!"

Sasuke looked around the store and pushed his hands deeper into his pockets. The store was dark with the only light being the daylight streaming from the outside. The shelves around him were stacked with narrow boxes. Boxes filled with valuable wands. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He hated this store from the moment he stepped in with Itachi when it was his first year. There was an air about the store that unsettled him to his core.

"Good afternoon, Uchiha heirs."

Deidara yelped and backed up into a shelf. A stream of boxes crashed into his head, pushing him to the floor. No one, not even Uta, rushed to help. Konan rose an eyebrow and sighed before kneeling beside Deidara and pushing the boxes around to find him.

"Uta-san," Itachi bowed his head respectfully. Kakuzu merely nodded and looked around the store again.

"H-Hi, Uta-san," Konan stammered, smiling distractedly at the old man.

Uta didn't pay them any mind and stared quietly at Sasuke. His cold stare unsettled him even more. Hands behind his back, Uta circled Sasuke slowly.

"I forgot you've come of age, Uchiha-sama. But I knew I'd be seeing you soon," Uta said. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and lifted it up, examining it closely. "If I remember correctly, Itachi-sama, your wand is made of ash wood, eleven inches, supple. Wonderful wand for illusion casting."

"That's right," Itachi nodded.

"And Konan, your wand. Ten and a half inches, flexible, made of cherry wood. Mainly for transfiguration."

"Huh? Oh yeah, cherry," Konan mumbled, pushing aside boxes.

Sasuke tried to look away but Uta was so close he could feel the old man's breath fanning out across his face. They were almost nose to nose. Sasuke took a step back and accidentally stepped on Deidara's outstretched hand.

"Which would be your wand arm?" Uta questioned, finally stepping back.

Wand arm?

"I'm right-handed," Sasuke waved his right hand.

Uta turned away from Sasuke and began looking through all the wands. He pulled box after box down, mumbling to himself before putting them back and going onto the next box.

Wasn't this man supposed to measure or something? What if he got a wand that was either too long or to heavy for him? Okay, the heavy part was a lie but still. Uta couldn't possibly know just by looking at him how long his arm was.

He came back with a three boxes and slowly took the wands out. He held out a long wand, perfectly straight and pointed at the tip.

"Here. Try this," Uta said.

Sasuke took the wand and held it firmly in his hand. He waved it around a bit, expecting sparks to appear or for something to happen but before he could even think it through, Uta took the wand back.

"Definitely not that. Try this one. Beechwood. Same as your father's."

Taking the wand, Sasuke barely rose the wand when Uta took that one as well.

Wand after wand, Sasuke was certain that they were getting nowhere. Deidara had been rummaged from the boxes and was sitting on top of a finished pile. Konan was sitting close to Itachi, their elbows basically pressed against each other.

He tried again and again but got nowhere; and Uta wasn't much of a help. He was over the moon with the build up of wands. Sasuke suspected Uta never had much of a challenge. It honestly looked that way.

Sasuke sighed and sat down on a lone footstool. His feet ached and they had been there for hours. Kakuzu had dozed off in the corner of the store and so had Konan. Deidara wasn't even trying to disguise his tiredness. He snored away loudly, using the boxes as a make-shift bed.

Itachi tried to keep himself awake but even Sasuke could sleep the way his older brother's eyes drooped.

Honestly, Sasuke was right on board with that idea.

He glanced around the store, eyeing the contents of it. There wasn't much in it aside from shelves and boxes. The windows were near the top of the ceiling and only allowed a thin stream of light to flood in. A chilling breeze swept throughout the store despite the boilling temperatures outside.

Sasuke glanced toward the counter and spotted an open door behind it. Dull light peeked through. The light was brighter than the rest of the store though, and almost urged him to come into its warmth.

He looked toward Uta. The old man was examining each wand before he gave it to him now. He had to be certain in case nothing happened.

With his back turned, Sasuke knew that he had a good chance of sneaking Uta and taking a peek inside.

He stood up slowly from the stool and crept across the landing. He ducked around the counter and inched closer and closer toward the door. The floor let out a strangled shriek. He stopped suddenly.

Hopefully... He peered over the edge of the counter and saw that Uta was still busy examining the wands one by one. He probably didn't even hear him move past.

Sasuke reached out and held onto the edge of the doorframe, using it as support while he inched through the doorway. It creaked from his weight, causing him to quickly release it. Stopping near the edge of a staircase, he looked down carefully. An open door was at the bottom but complete darkness was all he could see beyond it. The urge to open it further rivalled that of his urge to run back to Itachi. Fifty fifty chance for both.

He went with his gut.

Each step let out a small moan but he ignored it and moved quickly down. He pushed forward and tumbled down the staircase, pushing open the door to the basement. The door swung open but automatically shut behind him. Sasuke let out a groan and rubbed his lower back. A stinging throb resonated through his spine.

He opened one eye and looked around. The entire room was shrouded in darkness all except for one place.

A single ray of light shone down on a glass cabinet. He couldn't see from where he stood but Sasuke could make out the fabric of a red cushion. He inched toward it, dusting his hands off on his pants. With each step, he was able to get a clearer view of what was in the casket.

Three wands. Ancient wands that deserved a spot in a museum.

The first wand was a slightly skew gold wand with intricate designs of copper suns across its length. The middle one was a milky white with various specks of grey stones embedded in its wood. The handle curved into a cupped petal shape.

Lastly, was a shiny silver wand, perfectly straight with ruby red designs of crescent moons decorating it.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a magnetic pull toward the wand, pulling his hand closer to it. Whispers echoed in his mind, hissing at him to take it. Invisible fingers prodded at his spine. Like metal against metal, Sasuke could feel the screeches in his brain and had no choice to oblige.

His fingers wrapped around the metal clasp in the front, effortlessly unhinging it. The glass door swung open, an invisible force having pushed it open. Again Sasuke felt his arm move on its own. It stretched out and his fingers grazed over the silver wand near the back. Hesitant, he stared at it before his hand latched onto it, yanking it out of the case.

A freezing chill spread through his arm, as if he had plunged his hand into a bucket of ice. Sasuke quickly tried to release it but found his hand wouldn't cooperate. The whispers turned to screams, scratching against his ears.

The chill in his arms didn't even subside and instead travelled to his shoulder, his neck and up to his brain. He let out a pained cry as the chill expanded through his brain. Warm tears burst from his eyes, streaming down his cheeks.

He collapsed, nearly knocking the cabinet over. Furious whispers travelled around him but he wasn't able to pinpoint which voice belonged with who. But the distinct and obvious voice he picked up on was right in front of him. The voice chuckled, a low and hungry sound.

"Finally."

 _OoOoOoO_

"W-Where am I?" Sasuke groaned, having recovered from his sudden shock.

He sat up slowly, rolling his shoulders out. Every muscle screamed in agony and he felt the excruciating chill you only ever got from holding an ice cube for too long. Goosebumps prickled across his skin, forcing the hairs to brush uncomfortably against the fabric of his shirt.

Sasuke quickly ran a hand over his arm, trying to gather some warmth.

"You're awake then," a voice answered.

Sasuke jumped. He backed further into the purple haze and looked around vigorously. Waves of black inked around him as if he were swimming. A chilling breeze crept across his skin but came from no specific direction.

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked, getting to his feet. He looked down at his hand and found the wand still clasped tightly between his fingers.

A liquid like substance trickled from between the gaps in his fingers. Slowly, Sasuke uncurled his fingers and watched in horror as his blood coated the very design of the wand.

He quickly dropped the wand and watched it bounce off of the "floor".

"Hfff. Did the same thing with me when I first got it. Not as much blood but same method."

Sasuke backed up and got into a proper stance, his feet apart and legs bent. His arms quickly went in front of his chest and his hands curled into fists, ready to strike whoever threatened him. The voice let out an annoyed huff.

"Honestly, I expect better from an Uchiha who was born as my reincarnation. Use your wand for defence, not your fists. That's a last resort."

Sasuke was beginning to dislike this person more and more.

Through the darkness, two crimson eyes appeared. Their petrifying pools were the only intriguing thing there and instantly captivated Sasuke. But Sasuke recognized those eyes.

"You're an Uchiha?" Sasuke said. It wasn't a question.

"Of sorts," the voice replied. Their silhouette could be seen as well as their alarming eyes but nothing more. The clouds of murky darkness behind him made it difficult for Sasuke to figure out anything.

The man didn't stand and remained in his crouched position. "My name is Indra Ōtsutsuki, the founder of the Uchiha clan, so to speak. Your elders inherited my eyes."

Sasuke felt as if the wind were knocked right out of him. He stared in horror at the silhouette before him. The founder? He was talking to the founder of the Uchiha clan? His ancestor?

He burst out laughing.

"And what is it that you find so amusing?" Indra questioned, bringing his arms to rest on his knees.

"Do you really think I'll believe that you're the founder of the Uchiha clan? That you're my clan's direct ancestor with the power of the Sharingan?" Sasuke hissed, rolling his eyes. "You died thousands of years ago. That I know for a fact!"

"Of course I died. Immortality is a fool's errand; comes with no benefits," Indra looked off to the side, staring at the purple haze. He turned back and Sasuke noted that the way his one eye squinted meant he had raised an eyebrow. "So you really believe that I'm not who I say I am?"

"I can assure you that you're more insane than that demon worshipping cultist my brother is friends with."

"Ahhh yes, Itachi. An extraordinary sorcerer. He would've been the perfect fit had he been born a few years later."

Another Itachi worshipper. Just what he needed.

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and glared at the silhouette.

"But... I see myself more in you than I ever would in Itachi," Indra said softly.

Sasuke watched Indra for a few moments, silently contemplating the possibilities that would come from listening to this man.

Indra shifted his eyes from side to side, their bright red irises tempting him. He focused those terrifying eyes on him, unblinking and immovable.

"Your eyes. You have the same eyes that I did all those years ago. That same hunger to prove yourself. But with the way you are now, you're merely a boy trying to shove a round peg into a square hole," Indra answered, standing up and towering over Sasuke. "What if I told you that you would be able to widen that hole? To bend the rules to your advantage?"

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke hissed.

"That wand was mine centuries ago and never responded to anyone but me. For someone - especially an adolescent teenage boy - to be able to cause that type of reaction after so many years in slumber. That alone speaks highly of you."

Sasuke stepped back and felt the urge to release the wand and wake up from this crazy dream. It seemed the only reliable option at this point. Unlatching his hooked fingers, Sasuke released the wand and watched as it fell to the endless floor. Time slowed to a complete standstill. Sasuke watched it drop, but didn't see it touch the ground.

Indra tutted his tongue, shaking his head disapprovingly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Huh?"

Before Sasuke could even come up with a proper response, a ripple effect coursed through his body. His body was shoved roughly back as if a powerful shockwave had forced him over. Sasuke tried to steady himself and reached out, trying to grab his shoulder.

Wait... His shoulder?

Sasuke looked at his outstretched hand. The skin of his hand was a transparent violet. In fact, his whole body was a transparent violet. His eyes widened in horror. He quickly placed his hands against his stomach and expected the ending result to be his hands slipping through but he felt the material of his shirt beneath his fingers as if he were still there.

He looked up at the smug eyes of Indra.

He was suddenly sucked back into his falling form and gasped. Cold tremors shook his body and his head throbbed angrily. Sasuke glared up at Indra.

"What the hell was that?"

"Simple really. Once you tried to deny your birth right, your astral form exited your physical form," Indra said as if it were the simplest thing in the world

Sasuke tried to wrap his head around the words that left Indra's mouth. Astral commonly related to a supposed supersensible substance taking the form of an aura discernible to certain "gifted" individuals but that couldn't possibly be what had just happened. Could it?

Letting out a nervous laugh, Sasuke hoped it would mask his doubt. "Yeah right. This is all just some messed up dream that my subconscious conjured when I touched something I wasn't supposed to. Pfft! Astral form. What a joke!"

"So you don't believe in the possibility of there being more to life than meets the eye? You see the world has everyone else does," Indra said.

"I believe in the world as a complex united whole regarded as resembling the universe. I don't believe in fairy tales and just because you did that, doesn't mean I believe in this astral form or whatever crap either."

Indra stared at Sasuke with a blank expression. He then sighed and shook his head. "With the way you talk; the way you spout words without knowing the true and literal meaning, you would think that you understood the way the world works. But you don't. You laugh, blind to everything."

The ground rumbled beneath Sasuke's feet. Ravenous cracks rippled across the ground's surface, spreading out over the pools of darkness.

Sasuke felt himself being pulled into the ground and reached out to grab onto the surrounding rocks. His fingers gripped onto falling rumble. As quickly as the ground had broken apart, so was Sasuke pulled.

He floated through a crimson sky, ink black clouds painting its blood coated surface. Beneath him, dark grey fields spread out as far as the eye could see. A silver moon stood out amongst the clouds but its light was ineffective against the dark and venomous surroundings.

"Maya was right about you. Without written or proven facts, you laugh at the misuse of knowledge. I can't persuade you but... Maybe the truth will..."

The truth. What truth?

Just like before, Sasuke was pulled back roughly. Tunnel vision took over his normal sight. Stomach churning, he was left with the wave-crashing effects of nausea tumbling through his stomach. He placed both hands to his stomach and shut his eyes.

Quiet giggles drifted to his ears, and the pleasant scent of irises wafted to his nose.

Slowly opening his eyes, Sasuke found himself standing on solid ground in an endless field of irises. No wind blew. Not even a graceful breeze. Above him was a cloudy grey sky. But it wasn't the dark grey clouds that were to be expected from rain. They were light clouds that merely blocked out the sun.

Sasuke looked around him. The nauseating turmoil he had felt before had completely subsided; as if the field he was in were some kind of oasis in a barbaric desert.

"Sasuke," a soft voice said. Her tone was like music to his ears, colouring the bland world he had been standing in.

He turned around and faced the speaker. A young girl stood a few feet in front of him. Her long crimson hair fell down her back and just barely grazed the back of her legs. Deep blue eyes blinked at him.

She looked no more than nine or ten but something about her rang soft bells in Sasuke's mind.

He took a step forward. What was he supposed to ask her? Why did he feel the overwhelming urge to run up and hug her?

"Who would've thought I'd find you here. After all this time," the girl said, her lips turning up into the smallest of smiles.

"Why wouldn't you find me?" Sasuke asked before he could stop himself.

His voice sounded young; not rough and deep like he had grown used to. Staring down at his feet, he saw size 5 combat boots and knee length white shorts. Sasuke ran a hand over his face and felt the undeniable rolls of baby fat. What the hell was going on?

"It's been so long. Innocent memories are all I know when I think of you. It's... different seeing you here," the girl replied, tilting her head as she spoke. She smiled up at him, her eyes lighting up with pure, unmistakable happiness. "But I'm glad that I was able to see you. Even if it was only for the last time."

"The last time? What do you mean?" Sasuke didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay on longer.

"Because you're you. And I'm me. Like you said before, you don't believe in fairy tales. What if I'm just a fairytale? Something thought up to evaluate a moral."

"What are you talking about?"

The girl looked around at the irises circling them. She appeared to be lost in her own thoughts and as she spoke, it was as if she were talking mainly to herself.

"There are so many myths that I once dismissed as mere stories but... the line between our truth and myth is fragile and blurry. And I don't think I can do it on my own," she turned to her, a light tint of pink colouring her cheeks. "I need someone like you. Someone to protect me. Someone... someone who can follow out Indra's footsteps."

Indra? That asshole was talking through this girl? Sasuke wanted to feel angry, to lash out and snap at this red-haired girl but he couldn't bring himself to. Her words sounded so sincere. Honey-sweet.

He blinked, watching her.

She took a few steps forward, her hair swaying with each step. "You are the one, Sasuke. The stars shine for you now."

Lifting her hand, she held onto something tightly with her right hand. Her fingers released its hold and revealed what was hidden beneath.

The silver wand winked at him.

Sasuke took a hesitant step back. He didn't understand any of this and Indra hadn't explained anything to him. The girl before him was merely a puppet to force him to cave in. And like a fool, he was doing exactly that.

Her crimson hair and crystal eyes reminded him of the girl in the marketplace. His heart lurched forward as he noticed the similarities in the girl before him. A younger, identical copy. And he knew deep down, she had been a part of his childhood. Someone he trusted more than anything.

"Trust me," the girl whispered.

Sasuke reached out and gently took the wand from her. Images flashed through his mind. Violent, mind-shattering images of random events that he couldn't put a finger on. Sasuke screamed and tried to release the wand but his hand wouldn't cooperate with him. He fell to his knees and sobbed.

"Farewell, Sasuke-kun..." the girl whispered, stepping back as his vision faded into nothingness.


End file.
